Lo Que Mas Deseo
by Serena Sailor Moon
Summary: Lucy Tiene Cáncer, siempre le han dicho que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que se salve. Natsu unos de los mejores médicos. Le ara unos exámenes a Lucy y descubre que algo que los otros doctores no. ¡Hay Esperanza!. ¿Natsu la salvara o le cumplirá sus mayores deseos?.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy*

Cada de mi Vida a sido un tremendo desastre,mis padres pelean,las personas se alejan de mi por ser una chica diferente,por tener Cáncer.

Tengo Cáncer, mas específicamente Cáncer de Pulmón.

No tenia esperanza Todos los Médicos le le decían lo mismo "Ya no se puede hacer nada" ya perdí mis esperanzas,Mis padres discuten, día y noche, "me arte de esto la que esta muriendo poco a poco soy yo", Tampoco pido compasión solo pido que me entiendan no se hasta cuando voy a vivir.

"Quiero disfrutar lo que me queda de Vida" Les dije a mis padres aquella vez.

Soy Lucy Heartfilia y esta es mi vida, tengo 17 años.

Suena mi Teléfono,veo la pantalla es Erza.

Hola Lucy.-Me Dijo Erza con Felicidad

Hola Erza.-Me Agrada mucho Erza, ella es muy diferente a las Demás personas.

Lucy Adivina que?.-Me Dijo Erza.

No adivino.-Le dije en broma.

Escuche una risita y Erza me respondió con lo siguiente que me dejo asombrada.

Tengo un primo que es graduado en Medico y es famoso me acabo de comunicar con el te quiere conocer.-Dijo Erza con mucha Felicidad.

Que?!.-Eso fue lo único que logre Articular

Si Lucy dice que necesita revisarte,puede haber una posibilidad.-Me Dijo Erza con Ilusión y Esperanza.

Erza no quiero arruinarte tus esperanzas pero ya e visto demasiados Medico y todos me dicen lo mismo es imposible que el me valla a decir otra cosa.-Dije para que recapacitara

Lucy as esta por mi a ver que te dice.-Dijo Erza tratando de convencerla.

Erza.-Suspire.-Esta bien Erza cuando y a que Hora.-Pregunte.

Lucy que tal Hoy mismo y ahora mismo.-Me Dijo Erza.

Esta bien, en tu Casa?.-Pregunte.

Si.-Me Respondió Feliz.

Prepare mis cosas por si acaso y baje a la sala.

Papa,Mama, necesito que den permiso.-Pedí poniendo mi Carita mas Tierna, sabia que si hacia eso no se negarían.

Si pero para donde.-Pregunto Mi Mama,Layla Heartfilia,dándome una dulce sonrisa.

Para la Casa de Erza.-Dije.

Esta bien,pero no llegues tarde.-Me dijo mi Mama.

Ok,Chao.-Les dije a mis Padres.

Llegue a la Casa ya que vive unas cuadras, toque el Timbre,Me abrió la puerta un Chico que Tenia el Cabello Rosa,Nunca lo había visto cuando vengo a ver a Erza.

Hola soy Lucy Heartfilia,Vengo a ver a Erza.-Dije con un poco de nervios

Hola Soy Natsu Dragneel, un gusto conocerte, pasa mi Prima Erza no tarda en bajar.-Me Dijo con una Sonrisa.

Entramos a la Sala me senté en un sillón Natsu en otro que quedaba en frente de mi.

Natsu, quien era.-Escuche decir a Erza.

Una Tal Luigi.-Dijo.

Es Lucy.-Volví a decir.

A ok,Luce.-Me dijo.

Yo simplemente alce una cena, porque no podía decir mi nombre bien. Erza bajo unos 3 minutos después y a lo que me vio me dio un gran abrazo.

A ya se conocen.-Dijo Erza mirándome a mi y a Natsu.

Si.-Respondió Natsu

Bueno Lucy el es mi Primo de quien te hable.-Me dijo Erza.

Yo Simplemente no pude Responder.

Natsu es ella,mi amiga.-Le Dijo Erza.

Natsu cambio radicalmente su cara de Chico Idiota a uno de Seriedad.

Esta Bien si me permites, te quiero Revisar.-Dijo Serio.

Yo Simplemente Asentí.

Hola Si ya se haciendo otra historia y no e Actualizado mañana si tengo tiempo la Actulizo espero sus Reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu se fue a buscar las cosas para examinarme mire a Erza y ella me miraba con una sonrisa se la devolví no me podría enfadar con ella.

Natsu llego con un maletín, luego saco una cosas sencillas.

Me pidió que hiciera unas cosas para revisarme me sentía nerviosa no se su mirada me daba confianza y eso nunca lo había visto en los Médicos que me han visto.

Ok, Quieres saber lo que e Averiguado?.-Me Pregunto.

Simplemente dije.-Lo mismo que todos, no se pueden hacer nada.-Dije no se porque pero me deprimió mas.

Me Dio una gran Sonrisa y se acerco a Erza. Hablaron Erza tenia una cara mezclada de Sorpresa,felicidad y Cariño.

Erza luego de la platica me dio un gran abraso y besos en toda la cara.

Lucy te dije que nada es imposible.-Me Dijo Erza con una sonrisa y pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Que?.-Dije viéndola bien.

Hay una posibilidad de que te salves Lucee.-Me Dijo Natsu, lo mire con cara de "Imposible".-Pero para estar mas seguros quiero que mañana cuando estés libre vengas a mi consultorio.-Me Dijo y luego se fue a la Cocina.

Lucy, ves si hay una posibilidad.-Me Dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

Imposible.-Todavía no salia de mi Shock.

Claro que no.-Dijo esta ves Natsu tomando una lata de Refresco.

Eso es Imposible ya que e Visto muchos medicos y todos me dicen que es imposibles ahora vienes tu y me haces falsas ilusiones de que es posible!.-Le Grite, Erza me miro sorprendida nunca me había visto tan Enojada.

Lucy, si se que es fuerte que todos te digan que es imposible y venga yo y te diga que es posible.-Me Dijo Calmado.-Pero es la verdad.-Me Miro a los ojos y pude ver sinceridad.

Mis Lágrimas no tardaron en caer no le quería creer ya sufrí suficiente con que me digieran que moriría sin cumplir mis sueños.

Creo que es mejor que me valla.-Dije tapándome los ojos con mi flequillo.

Esta Lucy, me llamas cuando llegues.-Me Dijo Erza.

Salí de la Casa de Erza y no pude evitar pensar, ya que si me esta diciendo la verdad porque los otros médicos me dijeron que era imposible.

Suspire no puedo mas, la chica que esta aquí se esta derrumbando poco a poco. Recordé como a sido mi vida.

Desde que me entere me echo la fuerte odio a la gente que solo esta conmigo por compasión, me echo fuerte en los peores dolores del Cáncer las Enfermeras me miraban con Asombro hasta cuando era un fuerte dolor no me quejaba simplemente me lo aguantaba.

Me di cuenta que ya había Llegado a Casa.

Y estoy en Casa.-Les hice saber a mis padres.

O Lucy ya llegaste.-Dijo Mi Papa,Jude Heartfilia, unos de los empresarios mas famosos y ricos de Todo Japón.

Voy a mi Habitación.-Les Dije,Todavía no es momento para decirles lo que me paso en la casa de Erza no quiero hacerles falsas Ilusiones.

Al Llegar a mi habitación llame a Erza.

Erza ya no te tienes que preocupar.-Le Dije

No Lucy hay muchos Pervertidos en la Calle.-Me Dijo, por alguna extraña razón sentía que tenia un bate en la mano.

Suspire siempre era lo mismo con Erza.

Lucy que tal si vamos mañana por favor sabes que es una posibilidad.-Dijo Erza tratando de convencerme, lo pensé unos momentos y acepte.

Prendí mi Lapto y me puse mis audífono y puse mi canción favorita,al Escuchar la melodía no pude evitar cantar cuando empezó

_**Masayume Chasing **_

_**Yume wo otte mayoikonda kokoro no mori no oku  
Kagami yori sunda izumi utsuru yuganda smile  
Koboreta namida wa (don't cry) kin demo gin demo nakute  
Arifureta namida (fall from my eyes) megami mo kizukanai**_

_**Masayume chasing chasing  
Koero motto jibun shijō saikō no  
Ima wo chasing chasing  
Sō egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo.**_

_**Na na na na na na na oh  
Na na na na na hey hey  
Na na na na na na na oh  
Kakenukero hero**_

_**Na na na na na na na oh  
Na na na na na hey hey  
Na na na na (hey) na na na oh  
Moyase mune no hi wo (my life...yeah)**_

_**Yume wo tojite mimi sumaseba kasuka ni yobu koe  
Daremoinai hasu no mori de miageta sora no ao  
Koko e wa mottoranai (good bye) koruku to yōna no mo doku no  
Amaku kaoru hōna (belongs the sky) seki hokoru sekai ni**_

_**Sayonara changing changing  
Koero motto jibun shijō saikō no  
Egao wo changing changing  
Sōna egai wa ka nā wo aki to terase mune no hi wo**_

_**Na na na na na na na oh  
Na na na na na hey hey  
Na na na na na na na oh  
Kakenukero hero**_

_**Na na na na na na na oh  
Na na na na na hey hey  
Na na na na (hey) na na na oh  
Terase mune no hi wo**_

_**Hey! Mo mi-I-jaku ja hai to de  
Hontō no jibun da daredaga  
Wake up shita make up  
Eien mae e ni shiku rikai to paid out  
Konna bukara no way baby (no way baby)  
Mukedesu ni wa (kogere teri wa) me wo tan de sekai nai  
Mabushi asa hi abite me wo kora sakini  
Ano hi ni mita mirai ka te wo hiroge teru**_

_**Oh! Oh!**_

_**Masayume chasing chasing  
Koero motto jibun shijō saikō no  
Toki wo chasing chasing  
Sō egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo**_

_**Na na na na na na na oh  
Na na na na na hey hey  
Na na na na na na na oh  
Kakenukero hero**_

_**Na na na na na na na oh  
Na na na na na hey hey  
Na na na na (hey) na na na oh  
Moyase mune no hi wo**_

Luego de que termino la canción decidí que era mejor acostarme ya eran las 10:00 pm, no me lo puedo creer que se tan tarde.

Me di un baño para Dormir y me cepille los dientes y el cabello y me partí el pelo por la mitad y me dos tranzas.

Me quede Dormida unos minutos después.

Siento los Rayos de luz del Sol en mi cara abrí mis ojos perezosamente y veo en mi teléfono son las 11 de la mañana, tengo 3 llamadas perdidas,2 mensajes de voz y 5 mensajes todos de Erza.

Comencé Empezar a leer los mensajes:

1.-Lucy estas Despierta, a las 8:30 am.

2.-Lucy necesito que me llames, 9:15 am.

3.-Lucyyyyyy! necesito que me llames, 9:30 am.

Suspire no tenia remedio.

4.-Lucy querida me pondrías Responder los Mensajes o las Llamadas, 10 am.

5.- Lucy espero que no estés de broma y no me quieras responder los mensajes, 10:50 am.

Los Mensajes eran iguales, decidí Llamarla.

Lucyyy a aparecido.-Me Dijo Erza en broma y Molesta.

Si lo se erza es que tenia tanto sueño que me quede Dormida.-Le Dije.

Normal tuyo Lucy.-Me dijo, solo pude responder con una risa.

Para que me llamabas? Que es tan Urgente?.-Pregunte.

Para que vallamos al Consultorio.-Me Dijo Erza.

Esta bien a que hora?.-Pregunte.

A las 12 te voy a ir a buscarte.-Me Dijo.

Esta bien.-Le Respondí y Colge.

Me fui al baño a cepillarme los diente y bañarme, al salir mire que me ponía. Me decidí por un Short,una playera que dice "Amo el Anime" y mi Chaqueta de Cuero favorita. Me puse una zapatillas Negras y decidí en hacerme en el Cabello una cola Alta.

Ya eran las 11:50, busque lo que me iba a llevar y tocaron el timbre ya sabia quien era baje rápido las escaleras con mi bol sito, escuche a mi mama hablar con Erza.

O Erza-san, que haces por aquí?.-Pregunto Mi Mama.

Vengo a buscar a Lucy.-Le respondió.

Jajaja y que van a hacer.-Mi Mama de metida.

La voy a llevar para...-No la deje terminar le tape la boca.

Vamos a dar un paseo y a ver una película.-Le Mentí a mi Mama no me gusta mentir le.

O Esta bien.-Nos Dijo.

Suspire y Salí con Erza nos subimos en su auto una camioneta Negra, Solo Tardamos como 15 minutos en Llegar a la Clínica Faisán Tail nunca lo había escuchado.

Nos bajamos al entrar las puertas se abren automáticamente.

Erza te tengo que Recordar que Odio los Hospitales.-Le Dije.

Si Lose.-Me dijo.

Luceee.-Escuche un grito y lo vi corriendo hacia Nosotras.

Bueno Gracias por sus Reviews,espero que hallan Disfrutado del Cap.


	3. Chapter 3

Luceeee.- Escuche el grito y lo vi venir hacia nosotras.

Hola Natsu.-Saludo Erza.

Hola.-Dijo tomando aire.

Natsu me miro y medio una gran y hermosa Sonrisa y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Hola.-Lo Salude.

Bueno ya han almorzado?.-Pregunto.

No.-Contesto Erza.

Me sentía invisible simplemente no podía evitar sentirme así y más si estoy en un Hospital aunque todavía me pregunto si alguna vez lo escuche es un peculiar Nombre Fairy Tail.

Erza y Natsu seguían hablando y yo me sentía completamente ignorada.

Ejem.-Dije.

O Luce, lo siento.-Me Dijo Natsu.

Porque te disculpas?.-Le Dije.

Que tal si de recompensa las invito a almorzar.-Nos propuso.

Si no suena mal, que dices Lucy?.-Pregunto Erza.

Claro.-Le respondí.

Fuimos a un Restaurante aconsejado por Erza, quedaba cerca así que simplemente nos fuimos caminado, elegimos una mesa al aire libre.

Erza como me lo esperaba pidió un pastel de Fresas con un jugo de Mora, Natsu pidió Parrilla con un refresco y yo una ensalada con jugo de Naranja. No tardaron mucho tiempo traernos nuestras ordenes.

Comimos en Silencio, no sabíamos que hablar así que terminamos lo mas rápido posible.

Al Llegar a la Clínica me puse nerviosa otra vez Erza lo noto y toco mi hombro y me dio una sonrisa de confianza.

Bueno Lucy, preparada?.-Me Pregunto Natsu.

Asentí no quería decir nada o notara mi nerviosismo. Empezó a Caminar y nos pidió que lo siguiéramos nos llevo a la habitación de Resonancia.

Me Mandaron a quitar todo lo de metal y le preguntaron y si tenia un metal en el cuerpo yo negué y me mandaron a cambiarme la ropa por una bata.

Me Dijeron que me no me moviera y bla bla bla, nada mas que cosas que ya se.

Me acosté y espere a que me sacaran,tardaron como 10 minutos. Todos tenían Cara de Sorpresa.

Me Cambie y de inmediato fui a la Sala a ver que Salio.

Lucy Tienes que Hablar con tus Padres.-Me Dijo Erza.

Porque?.-Pregunte.

Luce hay esperanza.-Me Dijo Natsu.

Hola Gracias por sus Reviews Me encantaron.

Les voy a Decir que como casi no tengo mucho tiempo,Exámenes, Exposiciones,mas Exámenes. Voy a Subir cuando este Libre, no se que Días Serán. Espero que les hallan gustado el cap.


	4. Chapter 4

Luce hay esperanza.-Me Dijo Natsu.

Que?.-Le pregunte

Lucy!te lo dije!.-Me Dijo Erza.

Eso es imposible.-Dije en susurro pero se que me escucharon.

Ven Lucy, quiero mostrarte algo.-me dijo Natsu.

Natsu me explico como esta mi Pulmón y como es que hay posibilidad. Yo solo Tengo Ganas de Llorar como es posible que algo así este pasando.

Bueno Lucy ya entendiste que hay un 50% de que salgas del Cáncer y hay otro 50% de que no.-Me Dijo Natsu y esas palabras me preocuparon.

Yo Solo Asentí, Pensando como se los voy a decir a mis padres lo que me acaban de hacer y lo mas Importante se van a Enojar mucho ya que no les dije que venia hacia aquí.

Oye Lucy como se loa vas a Decir a Tus padres?.-Me pregunto Erza.

No lo se Erza.-Le Dije Sinceramente a Erza.

Lucy, si Quiere hablo yo con Ellos.-Dijo Natsu con una Mirada de Cariño esos hermosos ojos me hipnotizaron tenia un raro Color Jade,Me Sonroje.

Es-esta bi-bien.-Tartamudee Nerviosa y Sonrojada.

Natsu me Sonrío y yo no pude evitar quitar mi mirada de la de el.

Nos fuimos cada quien es su Auto y Natsu me quiso Llevar y Erza estuvo de acuerdo antes de que Erza se subiera en su Camioneta me Guiño el ojo y con los Labios me Dijo "Disfruta lo" Yo no pude Ocultar mi Sonrojo paresia que Estuviera la Cara pintada de Rojo por el Sonrojo, Natsu me Miro y Soltó una Risita, hay que pena sera que también leyó lo que Erza dijo con los Labios.

De que te Ríes!.-Le Dije Mirándolo Seria.

Nada,Simplemente que te vez Hermosa sonrojada.-Me Dijo un poco Sonrojado, hay que Lindo se ve.

Tu no te quedas atrás.-Le Dije y vi como Se sorprendió y me Miro Sonrojado, solté una risita se veía tan Lindo y Cuchi.

Aquí a La Derecha.-Le Dije al Irse el Color Rojo y Empezar en Verde.

Vives cerca de Erza?.-Me Pregunto.

Si a Cinco Cuadras.-Le Respondí.

Pasamos por la Casa de Erza y pudimos ver como ella venia atrás de Natsu, me puse mas nerviosa, quedaba solo 2 cuadras.

Lucy cual es tu Casa?.-Me Pregunto.

Esa la De 2 Pisos Rojo con Blanco.-Le Dije solo estábamos a 2 Casa.

Me Baje del Auto de Natsu y me agarro de la Mano, yo lo mire Sorprendida y solo me Dio una Mirada y Sonrisa como diciéndote "Lucy Tranquila estoy aquí" Ok creo que mi mente esta jugando conmigo.

Al Llegar Erza nos siguió y me Dio una Mirada de Traviesa. Yo me Sonroje, creo que Rompí el récord de Sonrojarme mas veces en un Día.

Saque las Llaves de Mi Casa y los invite a Pasar al parecer mis papas estaban en el Jardín trasero ya que no había Nadie en la Sala les dije que me esperaban aquí y los fui a buscar.

Lucy ya Llegaste.-Me Dijo Mi Papa y me dio un gran Abrazo me Sorprendí mucho. Mi Mama nos miraba con una sonrisa les respondí la Sonrisa.

Papa,Mama necesito hablar con ustedes.-Me miraron, como diciendo que Continuara y les Dije.-En la Sala.

Entramos a la Casa y se Sorprendieron por ver a Natsu, Mi Papa tenia una cara de Celoso y Mi Mama una cara de Emoción.

Lucy me imagino que ese Muchacho tan Lindo es tu Novio.-Dijo Mi Mama ocasionando que Natsu y yo nos miramos y nos sonrojamos, si rompí el Récord.

No Mama.-Le Aclare.

Gracias al Cielo.-Dijo Mi Papa, ocasionando mi Risa.

Bueno me Presento.-Dijo Natsu al lo Cual lo miraron.-Yo Soy el Doctor,Natsu Dragneel y tengo algo Importante que decirles.

_H_ola Disculpen la Tardanza, Gracias por sus Comentarios me animan a Escribir.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno me Presento.-Dijo Natsu al lo Cual lo miraron.-Yo Soy el Doctor,Natsu Dragneel y tengo algo Importante que decirles.

Los padres de Lucy cambiaron al Cara rápidamente por una Seria.

Oye que quieres.-Dijo con Frialdad el Papa de Lucy.

Quiero Casarme con Lucy.-Todos nos quedamos con cara de Asombro el solo se reía. Al ver en sus Ojos note que era para tranquilizar el ambiente.

Pero ni siquiera te conocemos y Lucy todavía es una Niña.-Dijo el Papa de Lucy Serio y Celoso. Solté un carcajada por su cara de seriedad me di cuanta que todavía no se daban cuenta que era una broma.

Tranquilo era una broma.-Dijo Natsu.

La Cara de Mi Papa cambio de Serio-Celoso a Serio.

Entonces que Necesitas?.-Pregunto Mi Mama.

Necesito Hablar con Ustedes A Sola.-Dijo Natsu Serio."Dios se ve tan Sexy Serio", Me Regañe mentalmente por tener esos tipos de Pensamientos.

Natsu y Mis padres Fueron a la Biblioteca de la Casa.

Me quise hacer un Café y Erza me ayudo un poco.

Tranquila Lucy todo va a estar bien.-Me Dijo Erza tratando de Tranquilizarme.

Si.-Asentí y me di cuenta de que ya habían pasado 15 minutos.

Escucho que abren la puerta de Golpe me volteo y siento que alguien me abrazaba. Levante el rostro y era mi Mama y Mi Papa Llorando.

Que Paso?.-Pregunte.

Nada Lucy, Nada que no debamos Saber.-Dijo mi papa Serio.

Papa,Mama.-No Sabia que Decirles.

Lucy.-Mi Mama esta Llorando me dio Tristeza nunca me a gustado verla Llorando.

Me Hace Recordar como fue me detectaron el Cáncer.

***Flashbak***

Estaba en mi Teléfono Jugando y escucho que abren la puerta de la Casa, Me asusto y agarro el Bate de mi Cuarto y Salgo por el pasillo y me escondo y veo por las escaleras quien es,Veo a mi Papa y mi susto se fue y al acercarme a el me doy Cuenta de que Huele a Alcohol.

Papa as ido a un Bar?.-Le Pregunte, estaba preocupada Mi Papa cambia de Personalidad cuando Toma.

Lucy!.-Dijo Mi Papa enojado. Hay Dios en donde me e metido.

Si?.-Trate de Sonar lo mas tranquila posible.

Donde estas Layla!.-Me asusto mucho su grito tanto que sin querer di un Grito.

Jude,que Pasa?.-Dijo Con Fastidio Mi Mama.

"O no Mami Hermosa no le hables así no quiero que te haga algo".Me dije Mentalmente.

Layla ven acá.-Dijo Mi Papa.

Esta Bien,Lucy ve para tu habitación.-Dijo Mi Mama Seria.

Le hice caso y subí las escaleras al subir todas las escaleras me escondo en la pared.

Jude y ahora porque Tomaste?.-Pregunto Mi Mama Enojada.

A ti no te Importa.-Dijo Con Desprecio Mi Papa.

A mi no me Hablas Así.-Grito Mi Mama Enojada.

Lo Siguiente me dejo en Shock mi Papa había cacheteado a Mi Mama Salí Corriendo de Mi Escondí y fui para que Mi Mama.

Mama,Papa porque Lo Hiciste?.-Le Grite a Mi Papa.

No Recuerdo Lo que Paso Después veía Borroso y Me Costaba Respirar con Todas Mis Fuerzas dije.

Mama.-Mi Mama me Miraba con Lágrimas en los Ojos con Preocupación.

***Fin del Flashbak***

Luceee.-Me Miraba Natsu y tratando de llamar mi Atención.

Si?.-Dije.

Necesito hablar Contigo

Okey creo que hasta aquí me llegan la inspiración. No e Actualizado ya que estoy en Exámenes de Lapso y les Juro que me estoy muriendo de Sueño,pero dije voy a escribir un poco tan siquiera y esto fue lo que me Salio.

Serena Sailor Moon.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Lo que me siguen en mi otra Novela se dan Cuenta que nunca e Utilizado escribir algo antes de empezar el Capitulo Seré lo Mas Rápida Posible Lo Siento no e Tenido Tiempo Para Escribir y e Estado Muy Deprimida por Cosas de la Vida y sin mas que decir les Dejo el Capitulo._**

* * *

No Puedo Creerlo.-Grito Mi Prima Juvia.

Que No Crees?.-Pregunte con Curiosidad.

Gray me a Dicho por Mensaje de Texto que Quiere una Cita con Juvia.-Me Dijo Muy Contenta.

Te Felicito.-Le Dije,Me Alegro Mucho por ella a Intentado tanto Enamorar a Grey.

O Lucy, que Tienes?.-Pregunto Mi Prima.

Nada Porque?.-La Mire y Tenia Preocupación en sus Ojos.

Estas Llorando.-La Mire Extrañada y me toque la cara y Tenia Razón estoy Llorando,"pero porque?".Era lo que me Preguntaba.

Porque Lloras Lucy, No me Digas que te Enamoraste y estas Sufriendo por Amor?.-Pregunto Juvia en Broma tratando de hacerme Sonreír. Cuando Juvia me Dijo "Enamoraste" Mi Mente me recordó el Primo De Erza,Natsu.

Oye Juvia, Tu Crees en el Amor a Primera Vista?.-Le Pregunte Sonrojada.

Claro Lucy y Sabes que También Creo?.-Me Dijo.

Que?.-Pregunte.

En El Amor Verdadero y Eterno.-Me Dijo Juvia. "Lucy" Escuche la Voz de el Diciendo Mi Nombre, Mi Mente esta Jugando Conmigo.

Juvia Dijo Algo pero estaba Distraída Pensando en Natsu y este Nuevo Sentimiento que esta Creciendo Dentro de Mi.

Juvia que Dijiste?.-Pregunte.

Que Juvia Cree que Lucy esta un Poco Rara.-Me Dijo Seria.

Juvia no son Ilusiones Tuya.-Trate de que no me preguntara que es lo que Tengo.

Juvia se levanto de Mi Cama y Salio de Mi Cuarto esa Actitud me extraño Juvia no se Molesta por eso. Al Pasar como unos 15 Minutos Juvia entro con un Pote de Helado.

Juvia,Porque Saliste Así?Porque te Tardaste Tanto? Y Porque Tienes un Pote de Helado?.-Le Dije Molesta no me gustan que me dejaran Sola por Mucho Tiempo a Menos que yo Quiera.

Juvia Cree que Lucy Tiene el Corazón Roto y Juvia trajo Helado y Chocolate para que se Sienta Mejor.-Me Dijo Juvia.

Esta Bien,Perdonada Solo porque me gusta el Helado y el Chocolate.-Le Dije a Juvia y ella solo Soltó una Carcajada.

Ahora si Lucy me vas a Decir lo que Tienes.-Pregunto Juvia con una Mirada Preocupada.

Ju-Juvia Cre-creo qu-que Me-e Enamore.-Le Dijo Tartamudeando y Sonrojada.

_**Gracias**_ por Sus Reviews si Tienen una Duda o Algo Me lo escriben y Espero que Las Lectoras Fantasmas(las que Lean y no Comentan) Por Favor Yo No se Si les Gusta el Capitulo o No

En Mi Perfil esta en Link de MI Face por Si Tienen Dudas y lo Quisieran Consultar en Privado o Aviso sera por Face.

Tratare de Volver Actualizar el 21 de Diciembre.

Serena Sailor Moon.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy..-Juvia esta muy Sorprendida.-Lucy!..-O Esta Enojada.-Lucy!Quien es?!.-Pregunto Juvia al parecer esta Emocionada.

Juvia te Acuerdas de Erza.-Ella Asintió.-Bueno Ella Tiene un Primo.-Le Conté Todo completamente Sonrojada.

O Aquí Fluye el Amor.-Dijo Juvia con Emoción.

Fluye?.-Pregunte.

Si!,Lucy hay Algo que no te e Dicho.-Juvia bajo la Mirada.

Que Pasa Juv,que Tienes. Me Preocupo ella no es Así.

Te e Estado Ocultando Algo.-Dijo Juvia con la cabeza baja.

Ok Juvia me Estas Preocupando.-Dios Juvia no es Así.

Gray y yo Llevamos Tiempo Conociéndonos.-Me Empezó a Relatar.

Lo Se.-Porque me cuenta esto.

Gray y yo llevamos en conocernos muchos Años y en un Tiempo yo le pedí que me diera una oportunidad. La Tuve pero Gray y Juvia Tuvieron cositas y no se cuido y Perdió un Bebe.-Me Dijo con Lágrimas en los ojos.

Juvia hace Cuanto Paso eso?.-Pregunte.

Eso me Paso hace 1 Mes.-Me Dijo Juvia Llorando.

_**EN LA CLINICA FAIRY TAIL.**_

Natsu tu que Piensas de Lucy.-Dijo Erza.

Que es Hermosa.-Dijo Natsu.

¿Y?.-Dijo Erza para que Continuara.

Y es..-Natsu Suspiro Enamorado.-Creo que estoy Enamorado, Erza.

Natsu!.-Dijo Erza Sorprendida.-Si le haces algo a Lucy,Te Mato!

Tranquila Erza yo no puedo estar con Ella.-Dijo Natsu Triste.

Erza hay Algo que Tienes que Saber.-Dijo Natsu Serio.

Porque tan Serio.-Dijo en Broma.-Buen,bueno Dime.-Dijo Erza al ver la Mirada de Seriedad de Natsu.

Te Acuerdas cuando hable a Solas con los Padres de Lucy.-Dijo Natsu.

Si.-Dijo Erza Igual de Seria.

Bueno Hicimos un Trato.-Dijo Natsu Muy Serio.

Cual Trato.-Pregunto Erza.

Por si Lucy no sale Bien en la Operación.-Dijo Natsu.

Que?!.-Dijo Erza Enojada y Seria.

En Este Momento o En los Días antes de la Operación tengo que Cumplir los Sueños de Lucy.-Dijo Natsu Triste.

Natsu..-Erza no lo podía Creer.

No Quiero que Lucy cuando se entere piense que estoy con ella por eso.-Dijo Natsu Triste

Espero que Les Guste este Cap y Si Quieren en Navidad les puedo hacer unos One-Shot pueden Botar:

*Nalu.

*Gale.

*Gruvia.

*Jerza.


	8. Chapter 8

Me Desperté Poco a Poco me di Cuenta que ya es Mediodía y me fui al Baño puse a preparar la bañera mientras me cepillaba los Dientes,Al Terminar de Cepillarme los Dientes me Llego un Mensaje de Natsu,Me quede Estática en donde estaba,Natsu me Envío un...!¿MENSAJE?!.Abrí el Mensaje lo mas Lapido que Pude.

Mensaje de Natsu.

Hola Lucy,¿Como estas? Espero que bien quiero Invitarte a una Cita para Todo el Día después del Almuerzo.¿Quieres?

Rápidamente le Respondí.

Hola Natsu,Si Estoy Muy Bien Gracias y Claro que Quiero una Cita Contigo.

Estaba Pensando si Presionaba el Botón de Enviar o no

Me Decidí por Enviar el Mensaje.

Me Metí a la Tina para Prepararme a la Cita. Luego de Bañarme Salí del Baño,no sabia que ponerme sacaba ropa,mas ropas,Ya Tenia el Cuarto hecho un Desastre.

Tuve que Recurrí a mi Ultima Opción.

MAMAAA.-Grite con Todas Mis Fuerzas y en 15 segundos mi Mama ya entro al Cuarto.

Nuevo Récord Mami.-Le Dije en Broma.

Lucy que Necesitas?.-Me Pregunto recorriendo las Ropas Tiradas por Todo Mi Cuarto.

Mami Tengo una Cita.-Dije con Emoción.

Con Quien?.-Pregunto Curiosa.

Con Natsu Mama.-Dije Enamorada.

O Con el Doctor Guapo.-Dijo Mi Mama haciéndome Reír.

Mama.-Le Regañe entre Risas.

Lucy Puedo estar Casada mas no Ciega.-Dijo Mi Mama haciendo que me Ría mas.

Mama no se que Ponerme.-Le Dije.

Lucy Tienes un Montón de Ropa y no Sabes que Ponerte?.-Pregunto mi Mama Alzando una Ceja.

Si.-Le Dije como Niña Chiquita.

Que Tal si Vamos a ver mi Ropa a ver si te Gusta Algo.-Dijo Mi Mama.

Salimos de Mi Habitación y Fuimos a la de Mis Padres que era la Ultima.

Lucy Creo que se Algo que te quedara Bien.-Dijo Mi Mama Sacando una Ropa un poco Rara.

Que es eso?.-Pregunte.

Ropa de Mi Juventud.-Me Dijo. Me Imagine a Mi Mama con esa Ropa y me Dio Escalofríos.

Mira Lucy que Tal esto?.-Pregunto Mi Mama.

Me Voltee y Mire era Mi Sueño un Pantalón de Cuero Negro con una Camisa Rosada con Rayas Negras.

Wow Mama es Espectacular.-Le Dije Emocionada.-Tengo que Empezar a Usar tu Armario.-Le Dije en Broma lo cual causo su Risa.

Pero te Faltan los Zapatos.-Dijo Mi Mama Sacando una Vieja Caja del Armario.

Al Abrir la Caja quede Sorprendida,Unos Botines de Cuero Negro.

Mama por Casualidad no Tienes poderes Mágicos?.-Pregunte en Broma,Mi Mama Tenia Cosas Espectaculares que yo no Encontraba.

Tal vez..-Dijo Mi Mama en Broma.

Jajaja Mami me voy a Cambiar.-Le Dije y Salí de su Cuarto con la Ropa.

Me Vestí con esa Ropa y los zapatos,Decidí ponerle mi Toque y me Puse mi Chaqueta de Cuero.

Me Maquille y estaba Guardando todo por si Algo Pasaba y Tocaron el Timbre Salí como Rayo a Abrirle la Puerta.

Hola Luce.-Me Dijo Natsu Mirándome de Arriba Abajo.

Hola Natsu.-Dije Sonrojada.

Estas Hermosa Luce.-Me Dijo Natsu Sonrojado.

Ya Vengo deja me Buscar Mi Bolso y Nos Vamos.-Dije Subiendo Rápido las Escaleras Y Bajar Rápido.

Listo?.-Pregunto Natsu,Dios se ve tan Sexy.

Si.-Le Respondí y Salimos de Casa.

Holaaaaa les quería dejar un Lindo Capitulo antes de un Nuevo Año bueno empecemos.

**Mori Summer:**Gracias por Tu Review y Espero que te Guste el Cap. La Historia de Navidad esta en Mi Perfil se Llama Una Navidad Para Recordar. Espero que Tengas un ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

**Melidragneel:**Gracias por tu Review, Si Pobre de Natsu no puede Amarla y Disfrutarla Como se DebexD. No pero en serio Poniéndonos Serias si Natsu no Podrá Amarla como de Verdad se Debe,Sobre el One-Shot esta en Mi Perfil se Llama Una Navidad Para Recordar. Espero que te Guste el Cap y Espero que Tengas un ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

**Adileyne:**Gracias por tu Review,Si Pobre de Natsu Pero ya Veras como serán las Cosas de Ahora en Adelante y no Digo Mas Nada porque Después Sabrán Cosas que no Deben de SaberxD,Espero que te Guste el Cap y Espero que Tengas un ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!


	9. Chapter 9

Sentía como la emoción recorría mi cuerpo al subirme al Auto con Natsu fuimos a un Restaurante Lujoso me sentía un poco incomoda ya que se notaba que era caro al sentarnos,nos trajeron los menús y todo lo que veía era caro trataba de ver cual era lo mas barato posible no quería que Natsu pensara que porque me esta invitando voy a elegir lo mas caro,Natsu me miraba con una sonrisa burlona ya que todavía no elegía lo que iba a comer.

Lucy te decidiste?.-Pregunto Natsu.

No Natsu.-Dije Tranquilamente.-Todo esta Muy Caro.-Dije Avergonzada y Sincera.

Lucy elige Tranquila no te Atormentes por si esta caro o no ya que yo invito.-Dijo Natsu con una tranquilidad.

Pero Natsu...-Me Interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar.

Pero Nada usted va a Elegir el que guste o sino lo Elijo yo.-Dijo Natsu tratando de ser Serio pero se escapo un risa.

Esta Bien.-Acepte de mala gana.

Después de que vi el Menú a ver si había algo que me gustaba elegí espagueti.

Entonces Luce te Decidiste?.-Pregunto Natsu. A lo cual yo asentí.

Quiero Espagueti.-Me Sentí Raro ya que no me gustaba pedir cosas caras.-Y tu Natsu?.-Pregunte con Curiosidad.

Yo Lasaña.-Dijo Emocionado y con una mirada de Amor o es mi Imaginación.

*Pov Normal*

Comieron de lo Mejor hablaron un Poco de Cada Uno Para Conocerse Mejor Descubrieron Muchas Cosas del otro.

Y Natsu..Tienes Novia.-Dijo Lucy un Poco Sonrojada o debo decir Muy Sonrojada.

No.-Dijo Natsu y a Lucy se le Iluminaron los Ojos al Saber que Tan Siquiera tendría la Mínima Posibilidad de Enamorarlo.

Natsu le Contaba Chiste a Lucy ya que le gustaba como se reía y Lucy no Podía evitar Reírse. Cuando le Trajeron la Comida los dos a gustos Comieron Tranquilos y sin Ningún Apuro.

Cuando el Mesero le Trajo la Cuenta a Natsu Lucy al ver tan Cantidad solo Abrio los Ojos como Platos.

Natsu!Eso es Mucho Dinero!.-Dijo Lucy al Ver tal Cantidad.

Tranquila Luce, Tengo lo Suficiente.-Dijo Natsu Tranquilamente.

Luego de Natsu Sacar una Tarjeta de Crédito y Pagar Salieron y se Montaron en el Auto.

Entonces Luce, Ahora Para Donde quieres Ir?...

_**Bueno... No Tengo Nada que Decir de Verdad pero Empezaron las Clases y Me Llenaron de Exámenes y Les Juro que hago Mi Mayor Esfuerzo para no abandonar la Historia Porque no me Gustaría dejarlos Así, Les Dejo en su Criterio que en donde quieren que vallan a Divertirse o No se se los dejo como recompensa y les prometo que esta vez no tardare mucho en actualizar.**_

_**Serena Sailor Moon.**_


	10. Lo Siento de Verdad

_**Lo Siento de Verdad esto es un Aviso Algunas Personas Dirán:"Porque En Vez de Hacer este Aviso no Escribes el cap". Bueno es de Eso de que Quiero Hablarles NUNCA pero NUNCA abandonaría Mis Historias no Importa que no Tenga Inspiración pero ese es el Problema Tengo la Inspiración a Mil pero no se Como Plasmarlas y Los Adorables Maestros no Ayudan *Noten el Sarcasmo*. La Verdad es que No Tengo Tiempo y No los Quiero Dejar con esa Maldad de Dejarlos Esperando se que Prometí que Actualizaría Normal,Pero No Estaban en Mis Planes la Gran Sorpresa que me Dieron Mis Maestros en este Momento Hago una Maqueta(No Querrán Saber Lo Demás) Pero Me Tome la Libertad de Salirme del Trabajo de la Maqueta e Escribirles Esto. Se que Sonara Cursi o Lo Que Sea. Pero no Quiero Dejarlas Así Las Quiero Mucho(Aunque No Las Conozca)Tienen Un Lugar en Mi Corazón( Si Lo se Soy Cursi) Pero Les Dejo este Mensaje Para que sepan que Por la Escuela y Por Razones Personales no Podre Actualizar por un Tiempo. Pero Escribiré en mi Pequeño Tiempo Libre para cuando Actualice Tengan Algo Tan Largo que Leer que tardaran Horas.**_

_**Las Quiero De Verdad Espero que Entiendan.**_

_**Serena Sailor Moon Les Envía un Gran Beso y Un Abrazo. De Verdad Gracias por Tomarte El Tiempo por Leer Esto.**_


	11. Chapter 11

-Buenoo…Que tal el Cine?.-Pregunte Nerviosa.

-Claro!.-Dijo ¿Emocionado? Mi mente juega conmigo.

2 Horas Después.

_***Pov Normal***_

-Noo Beymax,Porque?!.-Decía Lucy saliendo del Cine.

-Lucy tranquila es solo una película.-Dijo Natsu con una gotita.

-Es que… es que…es que…Nooo.-Dijo Lucy llorando como una niña.

-Luce todo el mundo nos están mirando.-Dijo Natsu incomodo.

-Y a mi que me importa.-Dijo Lucy Ignorando las miradas. Natsu pensó que ya se había acabado el drama y suspiro.-BEYMAX!.-Lloraba Lucy. Al parecer Natsu canto victoria muy pronto.

-Lucyy.-Dijo Natsu fastidiado.-Ven acá.- La jalo del brazo y fueron al ascensor para bajar al estacionamiento. Natsu monto a Lucy en el auto y la Llevo al parque de Diversiones.

Natsu Bajo a Lucy del auto y fue directo a la Casilla a comprar 2 boletos para la Mansión Embrujada.

-Noo Natsu me da Miedoo.-Decia Lucy haciendo Puchero.

-Bueno, entonces que quieres.-Pregunto Natsu.

-Eso!.-Señalo Lucy la Montaña Rusa.

-Porque ese?!.-Decía Natsu que con solo verlo ya tenía fatiga.

-Es que me gusta.-Dijo Lucy como una niña.- O acaso te da miedo?.-Dijo Burlona Lucy.

-Cla-Claro que-que n-no.-Dijo Natsu nervioso.

-Sabes no me importa yo me monto porque me monto.-Dijo Lucy decidida.

-Hagamos un trato.-Propuso Natsu ya que tenía un plan en mente.

-Vale, Cual es?.-Pregunto Lucy impaciente.

-Yo me monto en la Montaña Rusa pero luego tu y yo vamos a la Mansión Embrujada.-Dijo Natsu con una cara Malvada y con una Risa Diabólica.

-Va-Vale.-Dijo Lucy Nerviosa.

Natsu compro 4 boletos, 2 para la Montaña Rusa y los otros 2 para la Mansión Embrujada.

-Natsu, vamos, apurate.-Decia Lucy arrastrando a Natsu.

-Pero Luce, porque no vamos primero a la Mansión?.-Dijo Natsu tratando de evitar montarse en la Montaña Rusa por el momento.

-NO! Primero esto y luego la Mansión.-Dijo Lucy decidida a conseguir lo que quiere.

-Vale

Natsu y Lucy se montaron. Natsu grito como una niña pequeña y Lucy se Reía de él. Al bajarse Natsu no paraba de Vomitar y Lucy no paraba de Burlarse de él.

-Lu-Lucy a-ahora nos toca la Mansión.-Dijo Natsu recuperándose.

-O-Ok.-Dijo Lucy Nerviosa.

Natsu y Lucy entraron agarrados de la mano y Lucy en unos momentos se Asustaba y abrazada a Natsu. Al Salir Natsu Traía a Lucy como un Koala.

-Lucy no es para Tanto.-Decía Natsu tratando de despegársela.

-No claro que lo es luego me jalaran las patas.-Dijo Lucy Seria.

Natsu no pudo evitar una carcajada y Lucy se bajo ya que se sintió Ofendida.

-Natsu.-Dijo Lucy abrazándolo y viéndole el Rostro.-Tengo miedo Natsu.-Dijo Lucy sonrojada acercándose Lentamente a Natsu lo cual Natsu estaba Igual que ella estaban a solo centímetros se rozaron los labios.

-LUCYY!...

* * *

**Jejeje Lo siento pero espero sus Cometarios y Respondo:**

_*****__**Melidragneel**_: Gracias por entender y tome tu Idea y también Te Kiero Meli-Chan. Saludos y un gran beso.

*_**Deader16**__**: **_Jejejeje Grave error mío y gracias por no abandonar mi fic no sabes la felicidad que me dio. Saludos y un gran beso.

**Gracias a esas personas que Leen y no dejan comentarios igual porque sé que sin Ustedes no hubiera Llegado hasta aquí Gracias a Todos los que comentan, los que me apoyan y los que me entienden.**


	12. Chapter 12

-Natsu.-Dijo Lucy abrazándolo y viéndole el Rostro.-Tengo miedo Natsu.-Dijo Lucy sonrojada acercándose Lentamente a Natsu lo cual Natsu estaba Igual que ella estaban a solo centímetros se rozaron los labios.

-LUCYY!.-Escuchamos un grito a lo lejos.

-Ti-Tía Aquarius!.-Dijo Luego Sorprendida.

Aquarius se acercaba hacia donde estaba Natsu y Lucy rápidamente y se interpuso en medio de los dos.

-Y tu quien eres?.-Pregunto Aquarius abrazando a Lucy sobre protectora.

-Tía Aquarius me asfixias.-Decía Lucy con poco aire.

-Yo..Yo... Soy un...Amigo?.-Dijo Natsu.

Aquarius soltó a Lucy lentamente como si se la fuera a quitar.

-Tía Aquarius, tu no tienes una cita?.-Pregunto Lucy recuperando el aire.

-Si pero vi que este pervertido te quería besar y me acerque rápidamente.-Dijo Llorando falsamente.

-Tía Aquarius que cosas dices.-Dijo Lucy toda roja.

-Tu siempre me tienes envidia de que yo tengo u Novio y tu no.-Dijo Aquarius cambiando rapidamente de personalidad.

-Tía Aquarius.-Dijo Lucy apenada

Natsu se presento pero como un Amigo pero no dijo nada de que era el doctor de Lucy. Natsu y Lucy decidieron que era irse ya era un poco tarde. Natsu llevo a cenar Pizza a Lucy la cual disfruto como nunca ya que estaba divina. Natsu en todo momento se cuestionaba si preguntarle o no. Pero decidió que seria mejor hacerlo, mejor Temprano que nunca,no? Y si no es así es casi Igual,no?.

Poco a Poco iban Llegando y Natsu se ponía mas nervioso. Ni hablar de Lucy al parecer siente que algo emocionante,raro va a pasar y estaba nerviosa.

Natsu se bajo rápido y le fue a abrir la puerta a Lucy como todo caballero le dio su mano para ayudarla a bajar. Al llegar a la puerta de su casa Natsu no quería soltar la mano de Lucy y Lucy tampoco quería.

-Lucy se que no conocemos desde hace poco pero..-Fue interrumpido por el Celular de Lucy.

_***Llamada**__*_

_-Lucyyy!.-Gritaron del otro lado. Lucy se tapo el oído al escuchar el grito._

_-Que pasa Juvia.-Dijo Lucy preocupada y fastidiada._

_-Mama me contó que estas Saliendo con un Chico Sexy.-Si se me olvido contarles Aquarius es la Mama de Juvia por eso es su prima._

_-El chisme voló mas rápido de lo que imagine.-Dijo Lucy cansada._

_-Lucy, quien es ese Chico guapo.-Dijo Juvia al parecer esta muy curiosa hasta que escucho un susurro._

_Lucy lo sospecho desde el principio le parecía raro estar en alta voz así que grito bien fuerte asustando a Natsu._

_-TIA AQUIARIUS!.-Grito Lucy muy molesta._

_-Si?Mi Niña.-Dijo Aquarius tratando de que Lucy no se quisiera vengar._

_-Hablamos después.-Colgó la Llamada dejándolas con la palabra en la boca._

_***Fin de la Llamada**__*_

Natsu tenia ganas de preguntarle porque grito hasta que decidió que en verdad era tarde, es ahora o nunca.

-Continua Natsu.-Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

-Lucy se que es muy rápido pero estoy Enamorado de ti, siento como si ya te conociera de toda la Vida. No se como lo hiciste pero ganaste mi corazón, de verdad ni yo mismo me reconozco.-Dijo Natsu muy sonrojado.

-Natsu...-Lucy estaba sin palabras ya que a ella le pasaba igual.

-Lucy se que es algo rápido.-Natsu trago duro.- Quieres ser mi Novia?.-Natsu cerro los ojos esperando la respuesta o simplemente por miedo al rechazo.


	13. Chapter 13

-Lucy se que es algo rápido.-Natsu trago duro.- Quieres ser mi Novia?.-Natsu cerro los ojos esperando la respuesta o simplemente por miedo al rechazo.

-Yo...yo...yo..-Lucy fue interrumpida ya que algo la llama o mejor dicho alguien.

-Lucy, mete te YA!.-Dijo Jude celoso mirando todo por la ventana.

-Ok...Adiós Natsu.-Dijo Lucy avergonzada para luego meterse en la casa.

Natsu se fue decepcionado por no tener respuesta. Al día Siguiente Natsu decide hacer una visita a un viejo Amigo.

-Idiota abridme la puerta.-Dijo Natsu golpeando fuerte la puerta.

El chico salio medio dormido.

-¡¿Quien te crees _horno con patas_ para pararme a las 8:00 de la mañana?!.-Grito el chico con un mal humor y resaltando lo mas posible de que entendiera que eras las 8 de la mañana.¡¿Quien se despierta a las 8 de la mañana?!.

-Necesito hablar contigo Gray.-Dijo Natsu Serio.

Gray se sorprendió de que Natsu le dijera por su Nombre así que lo dejo a pasar.

-Ahora si Idiota, que pasa?.-Pregunto preocupado Gray.

-Bueno todo empezó..-Natsu le empezó a relatar todo los acontecimientos que pasaron es estas ultimas semanas y al Final le dijo lo mas Importante.- Me enamore de ella y le pedí que fuera mi Novia pero no e obtenido respuesta.

Gray suspiro sabia que Natsu es un tipo que nunca caía en el Amor pero al parecer se equivoco.

-Yo opino.-Gray empezó a pensar ya que a el no le va eso de las cosas muy Cursis.-Sabes que mejor, Sorprende la.

Natsu luego de Analizar sus palabras se despidió ya que en parte lo estaba botando de la casa para poder dormir ya Juvia iba a venir mas tarde y debe tener muchas energías.

-Mmm que hago?.-Se pregunto Natsu al llegar a unas cuadras de la casa de Lucy.

***Natsu Pov***

Al llegar en frente de la Casa de Lucy escondí el auto para que no se diera cuenta. Decidí tocar la puerta y nadie salio. Veo la casa del vecino y veo que solo los separa una pequeña reja no tan alta decido saltar la casa del Vecino pero no me lo espere. Un perro. Un Jodido perro rabioso. Oh. Dios. Me quiere morder. Un perro de raza Rotweiler. De lo mas peligrosos.¡¿QUIEN DIABLOS TIENE UN PERRO ROTWEILER EN SU CASA?!.-Bueno es prácticamente su patio delantero.-Me dijo mi conciencia.

Joder que hago ya e dado 3 vueltas seguidas a la casa para que el perro no me muerda y no se porque pero la sonrisa de ese perro da miedo.-No es una sonrisa Idiota.-Otra vez conciencia.- Quieres morir acaso?.-Le pregunte a mi conciencia.- No pero es divertido verte correr como nunca lo as echo.-Dice riendo para luego dejar de escuchar la conciencia.

Al estar cerca de la reja que separa la casa del Vecino de Lucy tomo impulso y Salto... SI SOY LIBREE! Toma esto Perro!.

Al darme cuenta que caí en una Piscina. Osea que estoy mojado de pies a cabeza.¡¿Dios este día no puede ser peor?!. Al salir de la piscina me encuentro con una Lucy muerta de Risa.

-Estas todo Mojado.-Dijo aguantando la Risa.

-No me digas!.-Dije con Ironía.-No me había dado cuenta.

Lucy deja de reír y me mira, ahora que me doy cuenta la ropa me queda muy pegada y puedo asegurar que se marga todo mi cuerpo.

-No me as dado una respuesta.-Dije acercándome mientras ella retrocedía.

-Todo esto por una estúpida respuesta?.-Pregunto Lucy enojada.

No sabia como explicarle que esa respuesta vale mas que mi vida.

-Entonces si tanto quieres tu repuesta te la doy.-Dijo Lucy enojada.

Cerré lo ojos esperando una negatividad y lo que sentí fueron los dulces y suaves Labios de Lucy contra los mio. Correspondí al beso que no duro mucho.

-Eso es un Si?.-Pregunte con Ilusión.

-Claro que si, Idiota.-Dijo con una sonrisa para luego volverme a besarme. Me abrace fuerte de su cintura hasta que...

* * *

Buenoo... Holissss

_**Melidragneel:**_ Como as sido buena Chica te dejo este capitulo que intente que diera risa( aunque creo que no logre mi cometido) Gracias por comentar siempre. Me alegro que te allás quedado en tu sillita de niña buen ahora,te voy a dar un reto adivina cual va a ser la pareja del siguiente capitulo...Te dejo un adelanto:

_**La vi aunque solo fueron unos minutos, la vi tan hermosa, única. Diferente a las demás. Parece un ángel a comparación de todos la que las rodean. Simple, Hermosa e diferente a las demás. Y eso se nota desde lejos. Con ese cabello y esos ojos que me hipnotizan decidí hablarle.**_

_**-Hola, como te llamas?.-Pregunte un poco Nervioso. La vi dudar lo suficiente para que me pusiera mas Nervioso.**_

_**-Mi nombre es...**_

Hasta aquí te dejo el reto Meli-Chan.

_**Adileyne:**_ Bueno te doy un regalo que es una petición de que quieres que pase en el siguiente Capitulo.

_**Guest: Thank you, do not know the joy of knowing that you're a fan of my story * - * since neither knew I had I'm glad to have fans like you**_

_**BYEEE!... Bueno antes voy a decirles que les voy dedicar un detalle al que me lo pida por PM ya que tengo una Emoción que no es normal (Ya que pase todas las materias del DemonioxD)**_


	14. Chapter 14

-Claro que si, Idiota.-Dijo con una sonrisa para luego volverme a besarme. Me abrace fuerte de su cintura hasta que escuchamos a alguien suspirando y nos separamos.

***Pov Normal***

Natsu y Lucy miraron hacia el lugar en donde escucharon el suspiro y se sorprendieron de que eran los papa de Lucy.

-Ejem.-Dijo el Jude tratando de quitar el ambiente serio.- Hay algo que debamos saber?.-Pregunto Jude Celoso.

-Etoo..-Dijo Lucy nerviosa y fue que se dio cuenta que estaban abrazados y se separo de Natsu sonrojada.- Nada.

Layla discretamente le envío una sonrisa como tratando de decir "Son Novios" y Lucy no pudo evitar quitar la mirada de su Mama.

-Oye, Como entraste?.-Pregunte Jude viéndolo detenidamente. Natsu iba a responder pero escucharon algo y se voltearon a la casa del vecino y vieron al perro acercarse rápidamente hacia ellos y se metieron rápido a la casa.- Tranquilo ahora lo se. Pero ven te prestare una ropa.-Dijo Jude de mala gana ya que su esposa lo obligaba.

Al ya estar solas Layla empozo a hablar sobre cosas simples hasta que toco un tema que Lucy no quería tocar.

-Lucy.-Llamo Layla a su hija seria. Lo cual ella solo la miro seria.- Es tu novio?.- Dijo igual de seria o mas.

Lucy solo la miro seria y recordó algo.

***Flashback***

_Hace 2 años(Meses después de cuando le detectaron el cáncer)_

-Mama, no crees es es demasiado?.-Pregunto Lucy mirando la mesa llena de sus comidas favoritas.

-Claro que no Lucy.-Dijo Layla mirándola con Cariño y tristeza.- Extraño cuando eras una pequeña.-Dijo Layla a punto de llorar otra ves.- Cuando te podía comprar ropas pequeñitas y disfraces de princesa.-Dijo Layla abrazándola.-Cuando tenia que ayudarte a vestirte y bañarte.- Layla no podía evitar sollozar mientras Lucy solo se sentía cada vez mal en peor.

-Mama, porque no compramos un perro?.-Pregunto Lucy tratando de evitar ese tema.

-Claro.-Dijo tratando de sonreír.

Fueron a la Clínica para la cita de Lucy con un buen Doctor pero caro aunque eso no era un problema el dinero les sobraba. Luego de quitar las ilusiones de Layla en que Lucy no vivirá por mucho tiempo.

-Me Niego!.-Gritaron Layla y Lucy. Ya que el Doctor les dijo que si les daba permiso de dejar a Lucy en la Clínica a ver si "pueden" hacer algo.

El Doctor molesto les dijo la Cruda realidad.- Ella no vivirá por mucho tiempo ustedes lo saben pero quieren creerse otra realidad. Si fuera mi hija yo ya la doy por muerta,solo es como un cuerpo que pierde su vida lentamente. Solo es una persona inservible!.Grito el Doctor con furia lo cual logro que Lucy llorara y Layla le diera una cachetada.

-Usted quien se cree de hablar así de mi Hija y mas sobre mi presencia.-Dijo Layla Furiosa. Abrazo a Lucy, se estaban yendo hasta que Layla dijo algo que hizo temer al Doctor.- Lo Demandare aunque sea lo único que haga.

Luego de ese feo momento fueron a la Perrera y Compraron un Lindo perrito Blanco que por muy rara razón tenia la narisita Naranjada le llamaron Plue. Estaban en un parque jugando con Plue hasta que se cansaron y se compraron un Helado. Lucy de Mantecado y Layla de Chocolate.

-Mama..-Dijo Lucy nerviosa por lo que iba a decir.

-Si?.-Dijo Layla mirándola con una sonrisa. Lucy se le quedo viendo fijamente y se dio cuenta su Mama esta todavía Joven y puede tener otro Hijo cuando quiera solo tiene 31. Layla tuvo a Lucy muy joven.

-Yo creo que debes tener otro hijo.-Le Dijo Lucy mirando bien la cara de su Madre la cual era Sorpresa por sus palabras.

-Porque dices esas cosas?.-Dijo Layla sonrojada.

-Mama seamos sinceras.-Dijo Lucy terminándose el helado.- El Doctor tiene razón en cualquier momento moriré. Solo soy un cadáver viviente y..-Lucy no pudo evitar Llorar por las dolorosas siguientes palabra.- Quiero que tengas otro hijo así no te sentirás sola y me pueda remplazar.-Dijo Lucy Llorando y se dio cuenta que su Madre estaba igual que ella pero la miraba con Cariño.

-Lucy.-Me abrazo y dijo.-Nunca Nadie te podrá remplazar.-Dijo Layla limpiándoles las Lágrimas a Lucy.

-Mama, Nadie se va a acordar de mi. Nadie se va a enamorar de mi Nunca. Morire sola con la única diferencia que Papa y tu van a estar conmigo.

Layla no dijo nada y siguieron Jugando con Plue.

***Fin del Flashbak***

-Esta Enamorado de ti.-Dijo Layla leyendo los pensamientos de Lucy.

-Lo se.-Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa enamorada.

Natsu bajo unos minutos después no se habían dado cuenta que se estaban haciendo tarde-

-Lucy quiero llevarte a un lugar.-Dijo Natsu invitándola.

-Claro.-Dijo Lucy y se fue a cambiar al salir de la casa se dio cuenta que sus padres tenían una gran sonrisa e hizo que ella sonriera.

Natsu llevo a Lucy a un restaurante en donde se pudo apreciar mientras comian como se ocultaba el Sol. Terminaron de comer y Pidieron la cuenta.

_**En Otro Lugar...**_

Se podía ver a un chico llegar a una cafetería y se quedo embelasado viendo a una persona.

***Pov del Chico (Luego revelare el Nombre)***

La vi aunque solo fueron unos minutos, la vi tan hermosa, única. Diferente a las demás. Parece un ángel a comparación de todos la que las rodean. Simple, Hermosa e diferente a las demás. Y eso se nota desde lejos. Con ese cabello y esos ojos que me hipnotizan decidí hablarle.

-Hola, como te llamas?.-Pregunte un poco Nervioso. La vi dudar lo suficiente para que me pusiera mas Nervioso.

-Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, por?.-Pregunto tratando de ignorarme. Pero me sente al frente de ella.

-En verdad eres Erza?.-Pregunte con curiosidad es igual a mi amiga de infancia.

-Si y tu quien rayos eres?!.-Pregunto tan Segura como siempre.

-Jellal Fernandez.-Dije pero al notar su cara de confusión y de Asombro aclare.- Ya no te acuerdas de tu mejor amigo?.-Pregunte burlón.

-Jellal!.-Dijo Erza para Luego abrazarme.-Te extrañe.

-Yo Igual.

_**Con Natsu y Lucy**_

Natsu y Lucy se estaban besando hasta que sono el Celular de Natsu.

-Si?.-Contesto Natsu.-Vale voy para allá.

-Quien era?.-Pregunto Lucy,Curiosa.

-Un enfermero. Necesito buscar unos papeles en la Clínica, me acompañas?.-Pregunto Natsu con Duda.

-Vale.-Dijo Lucy desanimada. Odia todas las Clínicas y Hospitales.

Natsu y Lucy se montaron en el Coche y al llegar a la Clínica Natsu le pregunto si quería entrar o quedarse en el auto. Como Lucy es muy miedosa decidió ir con Natsu todo estaba oscuro ya que a esta hora no es hora de visita y tienen casi todo apagado. Lucy se dijo que hubiera sido mejor quedarse en el auto jugando en su Celular.

Al entrar a la Consultorio de Natsu, se sorprendió que estuviera todo ordenado. Se sentó en la sillita mientras Natsu buscaba unos papeles.

***Pov Lucy***

-Necesito ver en otro consultorio ya vuelvo.-Dijo Natsu Saliendo de su Consultorio.

Lucy daba vueltas en la silla hasta que escucho a alguien abrir la puerta, pensando que era Natsu decido darle la vuela a la silla quedando frente la Puerta y me asombro de ver una Enfermera con un vestido de Enfermera demasiado corto a mi parecer y con los primeros botones abiertos dejando ver un poco de su Pecho. Tenia un pelo corto de un color aro, un blanco y unos ojos Azules.

-Natsu..-Dijo Distraída la Enfermera.

-Quien eres?.-Pregunto Lucy mirándola con enojo.

-La que debe de preguntar eso soy yo. Que haces en el consultorio de MI Natsu.-Dijo resaltando el "Mi".

-Que yo sepa yo soy su Novia.-Dije Molesta. Pude ver el asombro en su Mirada.

-JA no te creo.-Dijo Falsamente.-Mi Nombre es Lisanna Strauss.

* * *

**Digo desde ahora. **_**NO ODIO A LISANNA**_**. Solo que no me gusta que este con Natsu me gusta mas el StingLi. Lisanna solo va a estar para darle celos a Lucy mas Nada.**

**Bueno. Capitulo Largo por tardanza y Meli-Chan un regalo por adivinar te regalare un One-Shot solo dime la pareja y como te gustaría, tratare de tenerlo pronto.**


	15. Chapter 15

-La que debe de preguntar eso soy yo. Que haces en el consultorio de MI Natsu.-Dijo resaltando el "Mi".

-Que yo sepa yo soy su Novia.-Dije Molesta. Pude ver el asombro en su Mirada.

-JA no te creo.-Dijo Falsamente.-Mi Nombre es Lisanna Strauss.

La mire con cara de quien rayos eres tu?. Y creo que se dio cuenta por mi cara. Pasaron como máxim minutos de pura tensión.

Lisanna se me vino en sima y como ahora agradezco a mi Papa de haberme metido en Karate de niña le di un golpe que la dejo sin aire. Lisanna al recuperar el aire me jalo el cabello y me acorde de un viejo truco y con el corto cabello que tiene se lo jale con fuera.

"_-Lucy si te Jalan el cabello tu solo le jalas el cabello mas fuerte hasta el suelo así mientras se va levantando le das una patada, luego ledas en el estomago así no podrá golpearte y eso te da ventaja.-Dijo Erza con solo 15 años"_

*Pov Normal*

-Lucy ya encontré los papeles...-Natsu se quedo petrificado en la puerta.

-Natsu!.-Grito Lisanna para luego besarlo en frente de Lucy. Natsu estaba asombrado por lo que izo Lisanna y lo que mas le dolió a Lucy fue que Natsu no la separo.

Lucy salio del consultorio como pudo escucho los gritos de Natsu llamándola pero no para por el rabillo del ojo para ver si Natsu la seguía y efectivamente la seguía. Lucy corrió hasta que llego en un parque.

Lucy se fue acercando a un columpio y se empezó a columpiar y se dio cuenta de que Natsu no la siguió y se sintió mal. Al rato pudo sentir algo cálido caer de sus mejillas.

***Pov Lucy***

lleve mi mano a una de mi mejillas y puede sentir mis lágrimas y rápidamente se me vino un nudo en la garganta, no lo retuve me fui columpiando siempre que me siento mal me columpio así siento que cada vez que subo me libro de mis penas pero cada vez que bajo vuelvo a la realidad pero aun así vuelvo a subir y puedo sentir la corriente del viento.

No pude detener mas mis sollozos me permití llorar por primera vez en mi vida que lloro tan libremente. Poco a poco sentí que estaba parando el columpio y luego sentí un abrazo y me di la vuelta era Natsu.

-Qu..Que ha..haces aquí?.-Pregunte entrecortada mente por los sollozos.

-Por que preguntas eso?.-Me Dijo en susurro.

-Por que se te ve muy feliz con Lisanna.-Dije ya mas calmada.

-No me dejaste explicar.-Me calle.-Lisanna es una amiga de mi infancia que vino de visita.-Me dijo.

-Y que yo sepa que manera de dar bienvenida, no?.-Dije irónica. Ya que yo sepa en donde se saluda dando un beso en los labios.

-Lo que pasa es...-Natsu se me puso en frente de rodillas.

-Te ensuciaras de Arena.-Dije obvia.

-No me importa.-Me Dijo con una mirada llena de amor.- Lisanna antes que se fuera quedamos en un trato.-Me empezó a Contar.

***FlashBlack***

***Pov Natsu***

-Natsu voy a estudiar al extranjero.-Dijo Lisanna con lágrimas en los ojos ojos.

-Que?.-No lo podía creer no ahora que le había pedido que sea mi novia.

-Lo siento, esto no puede continuar.-Dijo Llorando.- Tu apenas estas estudiando Medicina y es lo que te gusta y yo quiero ser Aeromoza y solo allá tengo mas posibilidades.-Dijo Sollozando y abrazándose a si misma.

-Exactamente a donde vas?.-Pregunte con un nudo en la garganta.

-Estados Unidos.-Dijo ya mas tranquila.- Por 4 años.-Luego de decir eso se intento acercar pero yo retrocedí.

-Yo creo que lo mejor dejar esto aquí y continúes tu vida allá.-Dije neutro para luego salir del su casa. Aun así escuchaba sus gritos llamándome y sus sollozos.

***Fin Pov Natsu***

***Fin del FlashBack***

***Pov Normal***

-Osea que es una Ex?.-Dijo Lucy sorprendida.

-Ex,Amiga o la anterior. Como le quieras decir pero ella ya no es nada mio porque yo Te Amo a ti.-Dijo Natsu para luego besar a Lucy.

-Oh ahora lo entiendo todo.-Dijo una voz Natsu y Lucy se voltearon y se encontraron con Lisanna.

**Holaaaaaaa, e Decidido tardarme para ver si me dejaban Rewiev pero negativo y e decidido que en este capitulo dejar el hermoso mensaje que si no tengo Reviews no publico hasta...No lo se. (Lo siento por ser mala pero es la verdad)**


	16. Chapter 16

***Pov Lucy***

Me baje del auto de Natsu nos despedimos con un beso y entre a la casa. Dios fue tremendamente Incomodo. Solté un suspiro para luego sentir un escalofrío en mi columna y me di cuenta que tenia en frente a mi Papa con cara de "El Rey Celoso que su princesa salga con alguien" y su Mama tenia cara de "Quiero saberlo Todo con detalles".

-Etto..-Me fije en el Reloj de la pare y vi que decía 9:30 de la noche.- Yo tengo mucho Sueño, mejor voy a Dormir.-Dije tratando de quitármelos de encima e hice como si bostezara.

-Esto no quedara así Jovencita.-Rodé los ojos, mi papa y su manía de tratarme con una bebe.

-Esta Bien.-Subí rápido las escaleras al ver que mi mama quería hacer preguntas.

Al llegar a mi habitación cerré con seguro me fui a dar un Baño. Me tome mi tiempo, me cepille los diente me puse una piyama que consistía en un pantalón pijama y una Franelilla. Me empecé a quitar los nudos de mi cabello con el cepillo. Al acostarme me llego un mensaje de Natsu.

***Mensaje***

_Natsu: Ya estas Dormida?_

_Yo: Estaba a punto, por?_

Pregunte con Duda quien Diablos pregunta si ya estas dormida a las 11:59 de la Noche.

_Natsu: No me hables así_

_Yo: Así como?_

_Natsu: Eres Mala_

_Yo: Lo se_

_Yo: Voy a Dormir, Bye_

***Pov**__**Natsu**_* _

_Yo: Noo, no me abandones _

_(Visto 12:10)_

_Yo: No me dejes en Visto_

_(Visto 12:12)_

_Yo: Oye, por favoorr no me dejes en visto._

_Lucy: Mira Natsu, Te amo y todo pero no te da Derecho a no Dejarme Dormir_

_Yo: Aww Yo También Te amo Luce_

_Lucy:No seas cursi que me da diabetes_

_Yo: Seré tu Nutricionista para controlarte la Azúcar_

_Lucy:..._

_Yo: ..._

_Lucy:..._

_Yo: Me arte de los puntitos esos_

_Lucy: Natsu. Dejame Dormir_

_Yo: Con una condición_

_Lucy: Cual?_

_Yo: Que me envíes un mensaje de voz diciéndome Te amo_

_(Visto a las 12:30)_

_Yo: Por favor no me dejes en visto_

_(Visto a las 12:32)_

_Ultima vez a las 12:35._

_Yo: Ok, estoy solito..._

Luego de esa rara conversación por WhatsApp decidí verificar esos Documentos. Eran los documentos de Lucy, aquí estaba todo. Fue difícil convencer a Levy que me hiciera el Favor.

-A ver que tenemos aquí.-Dije mirando una Linea subrayada con un marcador Rojo. Abrí mis ojos con asombro al ver de lo que se trataba. Pensé que Lucy estaría ya con tiempo pero no apenas Dos años y medio. Eso significa que el cáncer le avanza mas rápido de lo común o los antiguos Médicos no le dieron la terapia correcta.

-Dios esto va a estar mas difícil de lo que pensé. Dios Lucy tu Cáncer va a ser mas difícil de combatir.-Suspire, esto demuestra solo una cosa.- Si esa operación no sale bien lo mas posible es que se acorte tu tiempo. En ves de Dos años y medio serán unos pocos meses...

**Espero sus Reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

Lucy despertó unos treinta minutos antes del almuerzo. Y se encontró conunos mensajes de su prima. Extrañada reviso el mensaje.

_"Lucy-nechan, volveré pronto. Me entere de la tia Layla que tienes un Novio guapo. Me tienes que contar TODO._

_Con mucho amor.  
Michelle."_

Lucy al terminar de leer el mensaje sudo frio.

***Pov Lucy***

Michelle me va a matar. Puso "Lucy-nechan" y " Con mucho amor". Decidí darme una ducha. Al salir me puse un short de Jeans y una camisa suelta Rosada.

-Lucy, baja a Almorzar!.-Escuche el grito de mi Mama pero la sorpresa llego al terminar de bajar las escaleras.

-Mama que significa esto?.- Me sentía decepcionada o mejor dicho engañada.

* * *

-Quiero repetir!.- Se escucho el grito de una persona.

-Natsu ya estoy cansada.- Dijo con un tono de Fastidio.

-Pero si eso no fue nada.- Dijo Natsu mirándola serio.- Quiero otro Raund.

-E dicho que estoy cansada, no oyes cabeza hueca.-Dijo para luego darle un golpe en la Cabeza.

-Pero que tiene de malo?.-Dijo Inocente.- Tu sabes como me gusta.-Dijo Natsu abrazándola.

-Vale,vale te haré otra tortilla de huevo.- Dijo buscando los ingredientes.

-TORTILLA!.-Grito Natsu como niño pequeño.

* * *

-Tu crees que lo que hacemos esta bien?.-Preguntó una dudosa Juvia.

-No es momento de pensar eso en este momento.-Dijo Grey mirando fijamente un cuadro.

-Y cuando crees que es el momento?.-Dijo ahora Juvia sin despegarla mirada del cuadro que veía Grey

-No lo se, Juvia.-Dijo ahora mirándola.

* * *

-Jellal. Esto no es justo saldrán heridos luego.-Dijo una Erza Llorando.

-Ese es un camino que ellos mismos tienen que afrontar.-Dijo el con Melancolía.

-No lo podemos ayudar?.-Dijo Erza tratando de tener la Madurez y sensatez. Para pensar con mente fría y ver que era lo que en verdad les prepara el Destino a esas personas que más quiere.

-Eso ya no esta en nuestras manos y lo sabes.-Jellal se acercó a Erza y la abrazo haciendo que sollozara libremente.

-No sabes como me duele saber eso.-Dijo Erza con dolor en sus palabras.

* * *

-Por Dios no vengas con eso.-Dijo una chica de pelo Azul y ojos avellanas. De baja estatura.

-Sabes que yo no miento por cosas así.-Dijo un Pelinegro que la sobrepasaba de altura.

-Entonces lo que me tratas decir es que esto no es un Juego?.-Preguntó con los ojos llorosos.

-No enana. Todo esto es como una prueba que les esta poniendo el Destino.-Dijo mirándola con un poco de tristeza y pena.

-No me mires así.-Dijo con Fastidio.

-Así como?.-Dijo confundido.

-Gajeel sabes qe odio que me mires con pena.-Dijo con un poco de Odio.

-Lo siento Levy, pero eres muy sentimental. No la conoces y ya estas tristes por ella.-Dijo lo obvio que a ella le dolió.

Levy era la Chica que el favor a Natsu de buscar la Información de los otros médicos aunque a uno lo quería matar con sus manos por lo que Dijo de Lucy. Pero al terminar de la Investigación se sintió mal y sin conocerla un sentimiento raro para ella creció.

Todas la personas estaban preocupadas por dos personas solamente "Natsu y Lucy".

Les sonó a todos al mismo tiempo el Celular y revisaron y era un Mensaje de un Número Desconocido que decía sólo lo siguiente.

Solo decías decía unas breves palabras.

_" A veces la Esperanza esta más cerca de lo que crees".._

_**Holiwisss! Les dejó aquí ese capítulo que simplemente era puro suspenso *Ríe Malvadamente* . **_


	18. Chapter 18

***Pov Lucy***

-Que hace ella aquí?.-Pregunte con Enojo. Ella era la persona que siempre me hizo la vida imposible. Y que de la nada aparezca en tu Hogar. Más exactos la Sala.

-Te extrañe mucho.-Dijo con una falsa sonrisa y haciendo que a sus padres les sacara una sonrisa. Ya se lo que piensan _"Por fin van a ser amiga". _Podemos ser Familia pero su Hipocresía se nota a Kilómetros.

Paso directo hacia la Cocina. Busqué en el Refrigerador mi apreciada ensalada de frutas y escuchó a Mi Padre llamarme.

-Porque no salen Juntas.-Propuso con Entusiasmo. Dios padre si supieras lo que hay detrás de esa Máscara. Rodeé los ojos con Fastidio.

-Ni loca salgo a salir con Angel.-Dije comiéndose la última fruta con brusquedad.

-Porque?.-Dijo haciéndose la Dramática. Hay no Angel eso no funciona conmigo.

-Pues van Juntas quieras o no!.-Dijo Mi Papa levantando muy la voz.

Angel sonrió Victoriosa. Hice algo que nunca volví a hacer. _Huir._

Salí rápidamente de la Casa. Escuchando las " Quejas" de Angel. Los gritos de Mi Mama preocupada. Y mi Papá explotando en Ira. Ya que desobedecí una orden para su _Hija Soñad_a. O mejor dicho la que siempre quisieron ellos de Hija.

No se a donde iba pero llegue una plaza que desconozco con un Hermoso Lago verde. Y tenía unas barandas por Seguridad.

Suspire cansada y de los Dolorosos Recuerdos.

Como te sentirías si la persona quien tus padres y todos la ponen antes de ti y lo peor que siempre quieres que seas como esa persona o sino te viven comparando. Unas simples palabras _"Simplemente Doloroso"_

Me di la vuelta para irme y me encontré con el grupito de Angel. _Dios._

***FlashBack***

***Pov Normal***

Se podía observar a dos lindas niñas como de unos 7 años, una Rubia y otra Peliblanca. Lucy fue a tomar un poco de agua. Al salir de la cosina ya aver logrado su cometido. Escuchó una _"__**Rara Conversación"**_.

-Angel es tan Linda.-Dijo Layla con amor.-Cuando desearía que Lucy fuera así.-Dijo Decepcionada.

Lucy se asombro para ser muy pequeña podía entender lo que sus padres hablaban.

-Si, quisiera que Angel fuera nuestra hija no Lucy.-Dijo Jude con una mirada de tristeza.

Lucy salió de su escondite llorando nadie se dio cuenta. Sacó a Angel de su cuarto. Luego no salió más. Jude y Layla sólo lo ignoraron.

_**2 años despué**_s.

Estaban toda la Familia reunida. La pequeña Lucy llegaba de su escuela orgullosa esperando que lo que le iba a decir a sus Papás se sintieran orgullosos de su esfuerzo.

Lucy llegó a los minutos también Angel estudiaban por tristeza en el mismo Lugar,mismo Grado y tristemente misma Aula.

-Papá, Mamá!.-Entró Lucy corriendo y llevando la sorpresa de que Toda su Familia estuviera en la Sala de su Casa.

-Si? Lucy.-Dijo restándole importancia Jude.

Lucy bajo su mochila esperaba que su Papá cambiará de humor por lo que le iba a mostrar. Rebuscó y Rebuscó. Hasta que lo encontró.

Sacó un examen de Matemáticas que tenía un _19_ cerrado en un círculo.

-Mira!.-Dijo Lucy alzándolo para que todos lo vieran.

Angel llegó en ese momento y la miró mal. Buscó también en su mochila. Y sacó un examen que a Diferencia es que este tenía un _20 _cerrado en un círculo.

-Wow, Angel!.-Dijeron Todos menos Lucy.

-Se nota que te esforzaste.-Dijo su Abuela.

-Yo saqué _19_.-Dijo Lucy para que le dijeran algo.

La ignoraron y Felicitaron a Angel. Lucy se sintió Dolida. Ella era una de las tantas personas que sabía que Angel tenía una Calculadora en el Examen por eso tenía todo bien. A Lucy se le salieron las lágrimas y se fue rápido a su habitación. Nadie notó que se había ido de la sala.

_*** 3 años después***_

Lucy sufría de de Depresión. Una vez fue al Psicólogo. Todavía lo recuerda tenía 10 años la regañaron ya que el Psicólogo les dijo que necesitaba de su Cariño que por eso era así. Lo ignoraron y me regañaron por decir _"Mentiras". _Tenía 12 años y era como la Tristeza misma.

Entró y se encontró con dos primas en su Casa. Suspiró estaban hablando de sus antiguas y "_Honorables" _Notas. Primer lapso y ya 4 Materias con menos de 10.

La vieron entrar y aún así siguieron murmurando de sus Notas.

-Lucy.-La llamó una de sus Primas, Girasol.

-Si?.-Preguntó antes de subir las escaleras.

-Si no quieres estudiar dilo, sólo haces malgastar Dinero.-Dijo Girasol Molesta.-Has como yo no quise estudiar y lo dije en vez de hacer que malgasten Dinero en Mi.- Girasol dejo de estudiar a los 12 años luego de repetir 3 veces primero de Secundaria. Lucy esta estudiando primero de Secundaria.

-Para tu Información yo SI quiero estudiar.-Dijo Lucy parándole en frente de ambas.-No como otra.-Dijo refiriéndose a Girasol.

-Angel las paso todas. Hay me siento orgullosa.-Dijo Girasol ignorando su Comentario.- Deberías aprender de ella.- Y esa fue la gota que colmo el Vaso de Lucy.

-MIRA YO EN PRIMER LUGAR NO ME SENTIRIA ORGULLOSA DE ALGUIEN COMO ELLA. YO TAN SIQUIERA LAS 8 MATERIAS LAS PASE CON MUY BUENA NOTA. NO COPIANDOME COMO UNAS POR HAY. ESTOY CANSADA DE CALLAR. **ANGEL SE COPIA.-** Grito Lucy dejando sorprendida a sus primas.

-Se co-copia?.- Dijo la otra prima, Claris.

-SI SE COPIA CLARIS Y SABES QUE MAS TAMBIEN ANDE DE PUT* CON CADA HOMBRE QUE LE PASA POR EN FRENTE Y SABES QUE MAS.-Lucy callo un momento.- QUE YO LA CONOZCO COMO LA PALMA DE MI MANO Y ES UNA **DOBLE CARA!**.-Lucy callo, estaba roja de ira.

-Dios...-Dijo Claris asombrada ella sabía que era verdad ya que algo nunca le cuadro en Angel.

-Es mentira tuya, lo que tenéis es celos.-Dijo entre asombrada y nerviosa Girasol.

-Si claro.-Dijo con sarcasmo.- Tan siquiera yo me siento orgullosa de tener mis notas como son. Porque yo me las gane con esfuerzo. Y me siento orgullosa de que tenga 4 materias con menos de 10.

-Estas loca.-Dijo Girasol. Lucy se cansó de todo eso le dolía la cabeza por haber gritado.

Lucy subía las escaleras y escuchó algo al estar por la mitad.

-Apuesto a que lo que dijo Lucy es mentira.-Dijo Girasol.

Claris estaba callada ella le creía a Lucy.

-Sabes deja de parlotear o te vas de mi casa.-Dijo Lucy Molesta.

-Te apuesto a que llegó al altar a que tu lo que no quieres estudiar.-Dijo Girasol. Girasol siempre andaba de Novio en Novio.

-Si claro cuando eso pase seré Famosa.-Dijo Lucy con Ironía.- Y seré una escritora reconocida.

-Estúpida.-Murmuró Girasol lo suficiente alto para que Lucy escuchara. Lucy lo ignoró y se metió en su habitación.

***Fin del FlashBack***

* * *

_**Wow 1107. Nunca e escrito tanto en mi vida. Lo hize largo *Hace un baile raro*. Me dicen que les parece la historia de Lucy. Debio de ser Fuerte. Diganme lo que piensan ustedes. Estan descubriendo los secretos del pasado de Lucy y pronto los de Natsu. Ustedes me lo dicen en los Review.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**AVISO!: ESTE CAPITULO TIENE VOCABULARIO VULGAR SI LO QUIERES LEER BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO. NO QUIERO LUEGO CRITICAD NI OFENSAS.**_

Lucy las miró con Fastidio y paso por su lado una la detuvo agarrándola de su brazo.

-Miren si es la Enfermita que se esta Muriendo.- Dijo una de las del grupo. Evergreen.

-Dejame.-Dije Enojada. Nadie pero NADIE me va a hablar así.

-Claro como si a tus Padres le importara.-Dijo con despreció. Odio esa mirada de Pena y Burla.

Me solté bruscamente de su agarre y le di su Merecido Puñetazo. Tenía años aguantandome. Ahora si va correr sangre y no es precisamente la Mía.

-Maldita me as roto la Nariz.-Dijo escupiendo sangre por la boca. Me dolía mi Nudillos me los mire los tenía rojo con pequeñas Manchas de Sangre.

-Y no sólo eso te rompere, Zorra...Digo Sorry.-Ok ahora si voy a rompeles la cara por lo que siempre me hacían junto Angel.

-Puedo ser Zorra, pero no me estoy muriendo. Perra.- O Dios pobre me alegró que Erza me allá dicho algunos tucros para Pelear.

Se me carco a arañarme la cara, le agarre la muñeca y le se apreté con Fuerza. Ella grito de Dolor.

-Porque mejor no la dejas y te vas Follar un rato.-Dijo una Rubia plástica. Dios ahora si me voy a defender de todos estos años.

Solte a Evergreen que rápidamente se lo Sobo le quedaron varias marcas rojas. Sonreí eso le dejara marca.

-Mmm. Cual te todos tus Novios te pago la operación.-Dije mirándola con Desprecio. Ella soltó un Chillido de Frustración.

-Eso te importa?!.- Dijo para luego buscar algo con que defenderse pero fui más rápida y lo que más cerca tenía lo aleje. Esto va a acabar aquí.

-Maldita. Porque no te mueres de una vez.-Dijo la misma Rubia, Jessica. Si soy sincera esas palabras igual me dolieron.

-Sabes que?.-Le dije acercándome y ella por reflejo retrocedió.-Pudrete!.-Le escupí en la cara ella me miró con asco.

-Huy no la Enfermita me puede pegar el Cáncer.- Y salió Corriendo. No me fije y Evergreen y otras me sujetaron y llegó Angel con una sonrisa.

-Miren nada más. La que se esta Muriendo si se sabe defender.-Río a carcajadas y luego me dio un golpe en el Estómago me quede sin aire. Tome impulso de las dos personas que me sostenían y con mis pies juntos le di en la Cabeza.

-Más Zorra no puedes ser.-Me dijo y me escupió su sangre en mi Rostro. Mi teléfono sonó. Mierda. Como pude lo saque y mire era, Natsu. Joder.  
Angel me quitó el teléfono contestó y lo puso en alta voz.

_-Luce!.- Escuche la vos de Natsu.- En donde estas estoy en tu casa. Una tal Angel dijo que te iba a buscar.- _Me taparon la boca para no responder.

Le mordí la Mano. Y el Lago tenía el nombre de la Plaza. _Nalu. _Que nombre mas raro.

Agarre aire y grite.- En la Plaza Nalu. Ven YA!.- Grite.

-En unos minutos estoy allá.- Y colgó.

Angel me miró con rabia y me cacheteó.

-Adivinen la Enfermita tiene Novio.-Dijo con burla.- Es guapo pronto caerá a mis pies ya verán.-Dijo con Superioridad.

-Eso nunca, Yo amo a Lucy. MI Luce.-Escuche su vos y levante el rostro estaba hay me miró, pude ver como se tenso, su mirada sólo se notaba la Ira que tenía.

-Natsu...

_**Holis aquiva a ver personajes creados por mi ya que no veo algunos personajes para algunos papeles. Maratón el Viernes! Estoy indesisa de cuantos capítulos de aquí al Viernes veo. BYE. Les deseo Feliz Noche/Día/Tarde. Depende de donde sean aquí Noche.**_

_**COMENTEN PLS!**_


	20. Chapter 20

***Pov Normal***

Angel se quedó fría en su lugar al voltear se encontró con un Natsu casi hechando humo por las orejas. Trago duro pero luego recordó "Quien era ella". Y miró con indiferencia.

-Yo creó que deberías bajarte un " poco" tu ego.-Dijo Natsu acercándose a Lucy. Evergreen no la quería soltar pero con una Mirada asesina de Natsu rapidamente la solto

Lucy lo miró con pequeñas lagrimitas. Como podía ser tan...Idiota!.

-Vámonos Lucy.- Dijo Natsu agarrándola de la Mano. Lucy se soltó bruscamente.

-Esta pelea es sólo Mía.- Dijo en susurro pero audible.

Natsu la miró asombrado y le hizo recordar a alguien que una vez en su vida le hizo verdaderamente feliz como ahora lo hace Lucy.

Natsu se alejó un poco pero agarro a ambas chica para que no interrumpieran. Estaban en una distancia considerable.

Lucy miró a Angel. Angel le propinó un golpe en el estómago dejándola sin aire pero con una fuerza tan brutal que hizo que Lucy botara un poco de sangre.  
Lucy se separó y escupió el resto de Sangre para luego sonreír con burla hacia Angel.

-Eres Patética.-Le dijo Lucy mientras le daba un golpe en el estómago.- Mentirosa.- Luego hizo una maniobra y con un pie le golpeó los dos de Angel haciendo que se caiga.- Despreciable.- Le dio un rodillazo que le hizo botar sangre a Angel.

-Nuestra Familia no piensa eso.-Dijo con burla.- Soy la más Admirable.-Dijo levantándose.- Comparada a ti. Soy una Diosa al lado de una Mierda.

-Eres una Zorra.- Le escupió la cara Lucy a Angel.

-Y tu un Error.-Le Dijo Angel con indiferencia.

Lucy no aguantó y le hizo algo que nadie lo creería...

_**COMENTEN PLS!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Lucy no aguantó más y hizo algo que nadie creería... Abrazo a Angel con toda su fuerza. Dejando a una Angel en Shock.

-Que Mierda te pasa, Estúpida.- Dijo Angel tratando de soltarse. Lucy no la dejaba soltarse aumentaba la fuerza del abrazo.

-Sabes algo tonta.- Empezó hablar Lucy con un tono de vos Dulce.- Entiendo que Tio y Tía no estuvieron siempre hay. Y por el problema que pasamos te as convertido en alguien arrogante peor de lo que eras antes.- Angel se asombro por sus palabras y poco a poco empezó a corresponder el abrazo.

-Lo-Lo siento por todo lo que hize.-Angel empezó a llorar en silencio.-Siempre te veía "feliz" y que tus padres aunque no quisieran no faltaban a ningunos de nuestros actos.-Angel se empezaba a desahogar.- Y Papi apenas venía a Casa. Y mi Mama cuidando a mis dos pequeñas Hermanas. Empeze a ser que todos me miraran a mi en vez de a ti.-Angel empezó a Sollozar muy fuerte.

-Ustedes son iguales y a la ves diferente.-Dijo la Mamá de Lucy,Layla. Sorprendiendo a ambas.

-Tía que haces aquí?.-Preguntó Angel limpiándose las lágrimas. Nunca le gusto que la vieran llorar.

-Las conosco a ambas muy bien.-Dijo con una Sonrisa.-Perdoname Lucy.-Empezó a llorar Layla.- Angel.-Le acarició el cabello y luego le dijo unas palabras.- Sabes cual es la diferencia entre tu y Lucy?.-Preguntó Layla a lo cual Angel negó.-Que tu Eres una pica pasito.-Dijo con una risita.-Y Lucy es o era una Explosiva.-Dijo acariciando ahora el cabello rubio de Lucy.

Ambas se miraron y empezaron a reír como si no hubiera un mañana. Layla las miraba con una Sonrisa.

Abrazo a Lucy dejándola sorprendida.

-Sabes algo Lucy. Siempre te amamos y cuando nos dimos cuentas de nuestros actos ya era tarde. Ya te habíamos lastimado.-Dijo Layla llorando. Lucy empezó a llorar no quería volver a recordar.-Siempre te vimos como alguien a quien había que decirle como ser. Como nos equivocamos.-Dijo Layla mirándola a los ojos.- Te adorábamos y te adoramos, a veces nos enorgullecías. Pero no decíamos nada para que fueras mejor.-Lucy abrió los ojos con asombro.-Pero nos volvimos a equivocar, por favor perdonanos.-Dijo Llorando Layla.

-Yo...

_**COMENTEN PLS!**_


	22. Chapter 22

-Yo...Tengo que pensarlo.-Dijo Lucy separándose de su madre.

Lucy fue hacia Natsu y le agarró y brazo. Natsu la miró preocupado por algunas leves heridas y le propuso ir a su casa a limpiar sus herida para no pasar a peor.

_**Horas después.**_

_**En un lugar desconocido.**_

Miraba el retrato como buscándole algo o algún defecto.

Sonaba un teléfono. Nadie contestó y se pudo oír la voz de una chica en el teléfono. El mensaje guardado en el buzón.

"_Se que no te importa que te llame,Padre. Sólo te quiero mucho. Y que no importa el pasado. Me acabó de dar cuenta hay segundas oportunidades. Y se que podemos estar Juntos de nuevo como familia juntos, como deberíamos de estar. Te Quiero Papa... Ah y soy tu hija Angel por si, se te olvida" _

Dejó de sonar y un ruido de alguien levantándose se escuchó. Se pudo ver a una persona alta con características de un hombre de cincuenta y tanto. Llorando, por lo que acababa de escuchar. Por fin su hija lo perdonó. Por muy raro que suene, el pudo en su voz notar un cambio.

-Papa, estas hay?.-Dijo una niña de unos 12 o 13 años.- Quien llamó?.-Pregunto curiosa.

-Tu hermana Angel.-Dijo con un tono de melancolía. Se pudo ver a la pequeña niña asombrada y tan pálida como la nieve.

-En serio?.-Preguntó con temor a recibir una negatividad por su parte. Al verlo asentir grito de emoción y rápidamente marco el número de su hermana lo puso en alta voz.

_-Hola? Papá?_

-Hermana soy Yo!

_-Anna? Eres tu?_

-Si soy Yo.

_-Como as estado? Y Papá? Como estas? En donde están?_

-Estamos bien desde que te fuiste con Tía Marta. Mamá a estado preocupada y Papá también. No te vemos desde hace 5 años.

_-Volveré en unos meses. Cuando termine de estudiar y allá estudio Diseño Gráfico. Los e extrañado pero si su pieran todo lo que a pasado no estarían orgullosos mío._\- Se pudo escuchar su voz medio entre cortada.

-No importa todos podemos Cambiar.

Se pudo escuchar los sollozos de Angel. Se tuvo que ir porque su Tía dijo que no era lo mejor estar con su familia. Ya que eran pobres. Vivían en un pequeño pueblo pero tenía sus universidades muy buenas pero costosas.

_-Tu crees eso?._

-Siempre hay segundas oportunidades.

_-Y Mamá?_

_-_Ya la buscó.

Se pudo ver como la pequeña Anna salía hacia el pequeño Jardín a buscar a su Madre. La señora al saber de quien se trataba salió corriendo hacia el teléfono.

-Hija Eres tu?

-_Mamá, cuanto tiempo, no?_

_-_Mi pequeña Angel.

-_Ya no soy pequeña. Jajajajaja_

_-_Y cuenta nos como es la vida en la ciudad?

_-..._

_-_Hija?

_-Mamá. Abre la puerta._

La Señora dudosa va abrir la puerta y se encuentra con su Hija llorando. Angel se lanzó a abrazar a su Mamá.

-Los e extrañado mucho.-Dijo Angel Llorando.

-Shhh.. No llores pequeña ya estas en casa.-Le dijo abrazándola más fuerte.

_**Shoro, Shoro como una madnalenaxD.**_  
_**Neee en serio me llegó el corazón. Nadie es malo porque si cada quien por muy raro que suene tiene sus razones. Cortos pero es que no hace mucho llegue de unas cosas e estado Reocupada hoy. Si se que a Nadie le importaxD**_

_**COMENTEN PLS!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Erza fue a buscar a Lucy, ya que ella decía que no quería "Sobrinos" tan pronto haciendo que Lucy se sonrojara.

***Pov** **Lucy***

Ya estaban cerca de su casa y era demasiado de Noche. Casi no se veía sólo vimos como poco a poco los faroles se iban apagando.

Erza prendió las luces del Auto. Pero era Demasiado tarde un Camion que llevaba Gasolina. Nos chocó Erza no pido evitarlo.

Veo puro borroso. Mi Vista poco a poco se esta perdiendo. Escuchó voces.

Pude abrir de nuevo mis ojos. Mi vista borrosa podía ver las Luces que corrían rápidamente sobre mi. Y me di cuenta de que estoy en el Hospital. Y ya no recuerdo nada. Mi respiración se vuelve pesada y molestosa. Poco a poco dejó de Respirar y cierro lentamente mis ojos. Antes de cerrarlos vi como Natsu me toca la Mano con la poca fuerza Sonreí.

_"Lucy_ _no te Duermas! Te Amo Lucy!" _Escuche antes de cerrar mis ojos no podía más.

Susurré antes de "Dormir" un _"Te Amo mi Natsu"..._

***Pov** **Natsu***

Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda!. Lucy!...

Estaba tranquilamente jugando en mi Teléfono. Hasta que recibo una llamada del Hospital. Me dijeron que Lucy había tenido un accidente. Que un Señor borracho conducía un Camión de Gasolina. Erza estaba muy bien a comparación de Lucy. Erza se golpeó la cabeza con el Volante. Y tienes unos golpes y rasguños. Lucy ya por el cáncer esta peor. Se golpeó con la puerta en la Cabeza, unos mini vidrios incrustado**s **en el estómago y piernas. Golpes por todas partes. Ni hablar que tengo la difícil decisión de hacer ahora la operación y tener un **80% **de que Muera y un **20%** de que Viva.

Los padres Lucy estaban en la Sala de Espera de Emergencia. Layla estaba llorando a Mares diciendo _"Perdona me Hija. Perdona me"_

Jude simplemente esta callado abrazando a Layla y sobandole la espalda como tratando de Tranquilizarla. Pero si lo miras a los ojos verás lo destrozado que se encuentra.

Erza ya despertó y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Lucy. Le dije la verdad no podia ocultárselo. Me pidió hasta de rodillas que la salve le dije que no esta en mis Manos y ella lloró a Mares. Y fue Juntos a los padres de Lucy a la Capilla a Orar por Lucy.

Tome la Decisión. La Operación se hará. Lucy haré todo lo que pueda para salvarte.

***Pov** **Layla***

Natsu dijo las probabilidades. No pude evitar odiarme por todo lo que le hize a mi pequeña Hija, a mi única Hija. Natsu ya había entrado a la sala de Operaciones. Dios por Favor no te lleves a mi Hija no es el Momento. No me la arrebates.

***Pov** **Normal***

Natsu estaba muy concentrado en la Operación quitar todos los vidrios y al Mismo Tiempo operando la del Cáncer. Cualquiera diría que es Imposible pero cuando uno Ama a Alguien hace hasta lo imposible por que este bien. Layla,Jude y Erza todavía están Orando.

_**Horas después...**_

Natsu en un Momento todo estaba bien lo había logrado. Había hecho la Operación con Éxito. En un Momento de distracción cuando Lucy ya esta en su habitación un peculiar sonido salió en una máquina junto con una Línea Recta. Un Sonido que puede ser Fastidioso. Y para algunas personas no quererlo escuchar nunca.  
Piiiiiiii...

Natsu rápidamente entró a la habitación de Lucy y le tomó el Pulso.

-No...No Lucy! Lucy despierta! Abre tus ojos! Por Favor!.-Decía Natsu mientras Lloraba y Movía el cuerpo Frío de Lucy.

***Pov** **Lucy***

No se donde estoy sólo veo como si estuviera en un lugar con puras nubes y un hermoso cielo Celeste. Estaba parada en un Lugar pero era Hermoso. El césped, los animales y La Naturaleza. Todo era Hermoso. Se me acerca un Chico lo reconocí inmediatamente. Era mi Primo, Loki o mejor conocido como Leo, Mi Primo preferido que murió en un accidente automovilístico. Dios no! No puedo estar Muerta!

-Lucy, estas Preciosa!.-Lo mire estrañada y era cierto tenía mi pelo con lindos rulos, un Hermoso y sencillo vestido blanco con Adornos Dorados.

-Loki, que hago aquí?.-Pregune exaltada.

-Como que que haces?.-Preguntó confundido.

-Porque estoy aquí?!.-Ahora si mi paciencia se acabó.

\- Estas Muerta Lucy...-Me dijo Neutro. Dios... No... 

_**Continuará...**_

**Holaaaaaa. Perdón la Tardanza estoy pasando por muchas cosas. Si cosas de mi Vida Privada. Escuela, Problemas y Confusión. Y no estaba en mi Casa porque estaba en un Campamento y no los aburro más con mi vida. Se acerca el Final...**  
**En el Próximo cap lo más Seguro... :'c.**  
**Estoy Llorando lo juró. Ya va a acabar mi bebé. **

_PD: Si tengo Fans__de Chile por Favor sonara raro pero quisiera saber si están bien. Tengo Amigas y estaba muy preocupada y no lo pude publicar de inmediato. Al otro día no podía T.T_

_**COMENTEN PLS!**_


	24. Final

_**Nota: Antes que todo quiero que POR FAVOR. LEAN EL CAPITULO CON LA CANCION DE The Cinematic Orchestra - To Build a Home PLS!**_

Mire el Cielo, nublado. Mire mi alrededor, todos vestidos de Negro. Unos con caras largas, otros con lágrimas y los peores... Los destrozados.  
Yo? Yo estoy en los destrozados.

-Tu Culpa! Fue tu Culpa!.- Layla me empezó a señalar y a golparme en mi pecho no me inmute a nada. Sólo la deje hacerlo.- Si no hubieras venido a nuestras vidas... La tendría por un poco más de tiempo..- Layla empezó a Sollozar en mi pecho. La abraze para que se sintiera reconfortada.

Lágrimas caían en mi pecho al mismo ritmo que caían las mías.

(...)

Layla se sentó, luego de un rato estar parada. Es normal.

Me acerque lentamente hacia ella. Parecía una muñeca encerrada en una caja. No tenía su peculiar brillo que la hacia resaltar. Su hermoso y Brilloso Cabello Rubio dio paso a un Cabello Rubio opaco y sin brillo.

Toque el cristal lo único que me separa de su cuerpo ya sin vida. Delinie su rostro sobre el cristal. Cuanto deseo que habrá esos hermosos ojos chocolates que haceleraban a mi corazón. Que me toque para sentir ese calor tan reconfortante.  
Que me Mire con esa mirada de reproche.  
Que me sonría con aquella peculiar felicidad que me inundaba cada vez que la veía sonreír

Llore, llore y seguí llorando. Los recuerdos vinieron, como siempre, de golpe.

-Niño..-La Tía de Lucy, Aquarius, me miró con tristeza. Me dio un abrazo y recordé algo que me sacó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Y tu Novio?.- Dije para subir un poco un el ánimo tanto a ella como a mi.

Aquarius soltó una leve Risa. Y me agarró de la muñeca y me llevó a un lugar en donde no había nadie.

-Me vas a violar?..-Dije en broma. Se dio cuenta y soltó una carcajada.

-No muchacho.- Me Dijo más tranquila y prendió un cigarrillo.

-Eso es dañido.- La regañe.

Ella volteo lo ojos y siguió fumando.

-Estoy Embarazada..- Susurro muy bajo. Pero lo suficiente fuerte para escuchar.

Me quede sorprendido, la mire rápidamente. Ella saludo una persona que pasaba por hay. No sabía que decirle. Poco después se acabó el cigarrillo. Lo tiro al piso y lo aplastó para apagarlo.

-Te vas a quedar callado todo el rato?.- Me Preguntó Molesta.

-No se... Que ... Decir...-

-No se, como decirle a Juvia..-

\- Por el principio, no?..-

-Tu lo dices como si fuera fácil...

-Lo es

-Ja!

-Me das un cigarrillo?

Aquarius me miró asombrada, a los segundos me lo entregó. Lo encendió junto uno para ella.

-Esto se siente como Mierda..- Murmuré bajo.

-Te acostumbradas..- Dijo despreocupada viendo el Amanecer.

Me quede viéndolo con ella...

(...)

_***Pov**_ _**Layla***_

Nos llamaron, raro. No le dije nada a Jude y fui a la casa de Erza.

A los minutos llegue y toque el timbre. Mi sorpresa de encontrarme a Erza vestida toda de negro y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. La abraze y empezó a Sollozar.

-Mu- Murió..- Dijo Erza entre sollozos.

Me preocupe de inmediato.

-Quien Murió..?

-Natsu..

Sentí como mis rollidas flaqueaban y caí junto con Erza. No me lo podía creer. Me sentía mal. Sentía algo cálidos en mis mejillas y me lleve mis manos a mis mejillas y sentí lágrimas. Me tape la boca, empezaron a salir sollozos.

-Co-como..- Pregunte medio del llanto.

-Se suicidó.

Me empezó a dar todo vuelta y vi todo negro. No Escuche más nada luego del grito de Erza.

(...)

Luego de despertar me dijo que le dejó una carta a Lucy. La leí. Fue malo de mi parte, pero la leí. Lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

(...)

Enterramos a Natsu al lado de Lucy, para que estuvieran juntos. Les acaricie a ambos la lápidas.  
Y me levante poco a poco.

-Esperó que sean felices en donde estén...- Dije con una gran sonrisa.

Le deje la carta a Lucy y me fui.

La carta decía:

_**Querida Lucy..**_

_**Se que nunca llegara esta cartas a tus cálidas manos pero... **_  
_**Ya hace un año que te Perdí...**_  
_**Por mi culpa.**_  
_**Y se que parece estupido**_ _**lo que hago.**_  
_**Pero me di cuenta que no puedo vivir con este dolor.**_  
_**Así que quisiera que si me estás viendo, quiero que me perdones.**_

_**Te Amo Luce, MI Luce...**_

_**Att: Natsu Dragneel.**_

_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**..**_  
_**..**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_

_**Fin**_


	25. Final Fantasioso

_**Narra Lucy**_

-No... No... No! Mentira!. Quiero volver!, Ahora!.- Dije lo último con mucha firmeza.

-Jo, Lucy. Estas Jugando con Fuego Lucy y te vas a Quemar.- Me Dijo Loki tratando de hacerme reaccionar. Porque se empeña tanto, mi vida esta con Natsu con más nadie.

-En este momento me vale poco lo que tengas que decir.- Dije haciéndole frente a Loki, apareció a unos metros de Nosotros, en una mini montaña. Un tipo de portal que se podía ver a Natsu llorando, me rompió el corazón.

-Lu, por favor no lo hagas..- Sus palabras fueron en vano, me acerque poco a poco al portal, empeze a caminar mas rápido, correr, lágrimas caían de mis ojos. Estaba en frente, me voltee, Loki estaba detrás de mi.

\- Veo que esta es tu decisión.- Asenti con una sonrisa, con Natsu estaba mi Vida.- Envíame saludos.- Me guiño un ojo, reí levemente y asenti de nuevo. Empeze a estar en el Portal era como un túnel todo blanco, cada paso que daba pasaban un recuerdo de mi Vida, hasta llegar al Final. Solo un paso, solo un paso, Solo un paso mas y estaré con Natsu

_**Pov**_ _**Normal.**_

Natsu lloraba hasta que el sonido de Lucy quejándose, saco a Natsu de su dolor. La veía y no lo creía.

-Lu.. Lucy!.- Grito Natsu eufórico y se lanzo a abrazar a Lucy la cual se tenso.

-Espera... ¿Quien eres?.- Dijo Lucy mirándolo con Miedo. Natsu se quedo en Shock unos micro segundos y reacciono.

-¿No me recuerdas?.- Pregunto Natsu tratando de que Todo fuera una Mala Broma de Lucy.

-¿Deberia?.- Preguntó Lucy. Causando que a Natsu se le resbalara unas Lagrimas, que se Limpio rápidamente.

Natsu salió y les dio la Noticia a Todos. Todos entraron apresurados. Abrazaron a Lucy, la cual se Tensaba Incómoda.

-Hija, estábamos Preocupados.- Dijo Layla acariciando su rostro. Que a Lucy le causaba escalofríos.

-Lo.. Lo Si-Siento. Pe-Pero, ¿Quienes son?.- Layla quitó su Mano rápidamente y salió de la Habitación. Natsu le explico Todo. Pero no creía que era Tan Grave.

_*Meses Después*_

Poco a poco Lucy se iba acostumbrando a Todo, pero sólo recordaba cosas Esenciales como su Nombre, su edad, sus cosas favoritas, etc...  
Ya casi recordaba un poco de cada Persona.

Casi siempre tiene sueños con un Chico, pero nunca le ve el rostro...

-¡Lucy, baja!.- Grito Layla desde el Comedor. Lo cual Lucy respondió con un "Voy".

Lucy bajaba lentamente, como si temiera caerse. Al llegar al comedor se encuentra con la Sorpresa de ver aquel Chico Pelirrosa con ojos Jade. Que fue lo primero que vio. Natsu le sonríe y extiende su Mano.

-Natsu, Natsu Dragneel.- Dijo Natsu, cuando Lucy también hacepto su Saludo.

-Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.- Dijo Sonriendo viendo esos hermosos ojos Jade que le causan Sonrojo.

" Luce" Escuchó Lucy, pensando que era Natsu.

-¿Disculpa, que dijo?.- Preguntó Lucy extrañada. Natsu la Miró sorprendido pero luego una Sonrisa nació en sus Labios.

-Te Amo, Luce.- Dijo Natsu y beso a Lucy. La cual correspondió Inconsciente. Y poco a poco después del beso lo empezó a Recordar..

-Yo También Te Amo, Idiota.- Dijo Lucy para Luego besar a Natsu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**.**_

_**Fin**_


End file.
